In a different world
by ammetz02
Summary: Naruto tidak tahu apakah ini berkah atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang dia ingin berusaha menepati janjinya padanya untuk mencoba hidup bahagia di dunia yang berbeda ini, setelah mengalami kehidupan neraka di dunia asalnya dulu sekarang dia ingin menjalani kehidupan surga di dunia lain ini, tapi apakah dia bisa hidup tenang dan damai didunia ini, masih di pertanyakan...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : paralog

Sebuah dunia atau planet suatu hari nanti pasti bertemu dengan akhirnya, sama seperti mahluk hidup di dunia ini, entah itu akan faktor dari dalam dengan kerusakan alam yang parah, faktor akan umur yang sering terjadi atau bahkan dengan khendak tuhan, tapi..

Dunia yang satu ini berbeda, tidak hancur dengan faktor faktor yang di atas, dunia yang dulunya tempat tinggal bagi para manusia biasa maupun manusia pengguna chakra atau ninja, telah hancur akibat keputusasaan akan dendam, keiginan untuk membantai dan memusnahkan seluruh mahluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini.

Agar mereka dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang dia alami, memohon untuk mati lebih baik dari pada hidup, dia Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto sebuah alat yang diciptakan untuk memenuhi keiniginan sang Sannin dan Akar, membantai mereka semua termasuk mereka yang mangaku hubungan dengannya dan penciptanya.

Memporak porandakan benua, mengamuk di segala tempat, menyebarkan kebencian dengan membalas dendam, dunia yang telah ditata oleh sang pertapa enam jalur Rikhudou Sannin, hancur dengan satu orang yang memiliki hati yang gelap penuh akan dendam dan rasa haus darah, dia Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto telah menjadi ASHURA sang pembantai.

Di suatu tempat yang hancur ini, tergeletak seorang pemuda berambut merah kehitaman, tubuhnya penuh akan luka, organ dalamnya hancur kedua kaki hingga pinggul telah hilang salah satu tangannya juga ikut hancur, tapi jika di perhatikan masih ada tanda tanda bahwa ia masih bernafas. walau kasar, tapi sudah cukup untuk menandakan kalau pemuda tersebut masih hidup

" ugh..''

Naruto menggerang, seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dia tidak dapat merasakan kedua kakinya serta salah satu lengannya.

" akhirnya semua telah selesai, aku mene..pati janjiku bukan hahhh..yui"

Mengangkat satu satunya tangan yang tersisa hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya, naruto teringat akan pertama kali mereka bertemu di fassilitas eksperimen tersembunyi itu, saat dia mulai memperkenal dirinya…

'' wuaahh! apa kamu anak baru! Perknalkan namaku adalah yui!, kamu bisa memanggilku yui "

Kata kata dan tindakan seriusnya yang tidak cocok dengan wajah kekanak kanakannya…

'' mulai sekarang kamu harus memanggilku yui-senpai!''

'' y-yui sen-pai..''

'' mmm.. tidak tidak!, bagaimana dengan Nee-san "

'' yui- n-nee sann.. ''

'' mm! Mulai sekarang kamu harus memanggilku YUI-nee!, dan aku akan memanggilmu naru-kun! ''

'' hhai.. yui-nee..''

'' hahahahh bukankah ini bagus naru-kun!''

''...''

Keiingin tahuannya yang sering membuatnya tidak tau harus berkata apa kepadanya…

'' ne ne.. naru-kun apa keinginan terbesar naru-kun ''

'' aku tidak tau ''

'' moouu.. naru-kun selalu begitu, kalo keinginan terbesar yui adalah ingin hidup sederhana namun bahagia bersama naru-kun selama lamanya ''

Dan saat aku mulai menyadarinya, tawanya, dan senyumannya yang selalu riang telah berubah menjadi kaku dan hilang untuk selama lamanya, tubuhnya yang dulu putih penuh akan darah dan bekas luka dimana mana telanjang dalam pelukanku

Aku benci diriku yang dulu, tidak bisa melindungi senyuman dan tawanya yang menghangakan hati es ini, sangat benci diriku yang telat menyadari bahwa ada yang peduli padaku, sangat sangat membenci diriku yang tidak bisa melindungi kehidupan kecilnya

'' yui... aku berjanji...akan membalas semuanya.. aku berjanji akan menhancurkan mereka semua termasuk dunia keji ini yang tidak adil bagi kita... dan...yui... aku.. berjanji untuk mencoba hidup damai dan.. bahagia dengan kematianku bersama dunia ini...yui..tunggu..aku...''

Tangan yang berlumuran darah ini adalah saksi janjiku saat itu, sekarang setelah semuanya berakhir aku ingin beristirahat dengan tenang.

Rruummmbbbeelll...

Tanah bergetar dengan hebat, dunia itu mulai menunjukan tanda tanda akan hancur kapan saja, naruto tahu bahwa dunia ini tidak akan bertahan lama lagi setelah menerima dampak mengerikan dari perang dunia keempat.

 **Boomm**

 **Boooommmm**

Ledakan disana sini akibat aktivitas inti super panas dunia ini, retakan menjalar lebar hingga tanah terbelah memperlihatkan inti energi panas bumi

 **Rrruumbel**

 **Duaarrr**

Gelombang hebat melanda dunia tersebut, naruto bisa merasakan tanah bagian bawah tempatnya terbaring mulai gemetar. Gelombang panas dan lahar keluar dari bawah tanah, seiring dengan menutup kelopak matanya, naruto bergumam

'akhirnya...'

 **DDDUUUUUUAAAARRRRRRR!**

Dunia itu hancur seiring dengan ledakan super big bank!, setelah ledakan bersekala besar tersebut berakhir, dimensi tersebut mulai tenang dangan kegelapan yang mulai mengambi alih...

 **THANKS**

 **RNR**

 **CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA : TUAN MUDA KETIGA DARI DRAGSIL CLAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**In A Different World**

Naruto Disclaimer Mashasi kshimoto

Yang minjem Ammetz

Pair : Naruto x...?

 **Summary :** Naruto tidak tahu apakah ini berkah atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang dia ingin berusaha menepati janjinya padanya untuk mencoba hidup bahagia di dunia yang berbeda ini, setelah mengalami kehidupan neraka di dunia asalnya dulu sekarang dia ingin menjalani kehidupan surga di dunia lain ini, tapi apakah dia bisa hidup tenang dan damai didunia ini, masih di pertanyakan...?

 **Genre : action, fantasy, harem, super power, mature**

Selamat membaca

Chapter 2: Tuan muda ketiga dari dargsil clan

Last fores adalah sebuah hutan yang sangat menakutkan yang barang siapa memasuki hutan tersebut dan tidak cukup kuat tidak akan pernah kembali, hutan mengerikan tersebut dihuni oleh berbagai macam bentuk kehidupan sihir, termasuk binatang magic dari level 6 sampai level 10 dan pernah ada desas desus bahwa di dalam last fores terdapat jurang yang sangat dalam dan di huni oleh sebuah binatang magic tingkat 11 yang legendaris.

Tapi untuk saat ini hutan yang sepi dan mencekam ini di penuhi dengan suara suara bising.

'' tidak! tidak! tidak..! ''

'' kenapa menjadi begini, sudah jelas aku dibingkai olehnya..''

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekat sedang berlari sekuat tenaga menuju hutan kematian last forest, dia terus mengulangi kata katanya dengan nada penuh akan kekecewaan dan kemarahan serta ketakutan.

Sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk melihat orang orang yang dikirim untuk mengejarnya. Dia bisa melihat beberapa bayangan orang orang yang mengejarnya, tiba tiba sebuah siluet orang diantara bayangan tersebut meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh kearahnya dan langsung mengirim sebuah tinju yang berisi kekuatan magic, yang langsung menembus udara dan langsung menuju ke arah pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Bam!..

Walau berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut, tapi tetap saja pemuda tersebut terkena dampak dari serangan tersebut, dari hasil ledakan tersebut dapat dikualifikasikan bahwa kekuatan tersebut selevel kesatria tingkat high knight.

'' ugh..hahh.. hhaah ''

Pemuda tersebut langsung dikirim terbang beberapa meter langsung menabrak sebuah pohon di dekatnya.

Tap tap...

'' percuma saja kau melarikan diri tuan muda ketiga dari dragsil clan, walau anda sempat membuat kami terkejut menggunakan harta magice tingkat level 4 untuk melarikan diri, tapi tetap saja sampah adalah sampah setelah semua''

Paul satrus adalah seorang kapten tingkat high knight yang ditugaskan untuk mengeksekusi tuan muda ketiga dari drgsil clan yaitu Hitomi mago dragsil yang aslinya hanya sebuah sampah dan aib bagi clan dragsil yang memegang kekuasaan terbesar di kekaisaran Ravennha dimana telah melahirkan dan merawat pejuang pejuang dan mage mage yang terkenal di seluruh kekaisaran.

Dan paul satrus di perintahkan oleh raja untuk mengeksekusi tuan muda ketiga dari dragsil clan di luar tembok kekaisaran yang akan di akan disaksikan oleh seluruh warga.

Dan kenapa dragsil clan tidak beraksi dan bertindak sedikitpun karena, bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa tuan muda ketiga dragsil clan hitomi mago dragsil adalah seorang aib bagi keluarga dan clanya sendiri, malah dragsil clan adalah dalang dari semua ini untuk menjebak dan membunuh hitomi.

Dengan cara menjebaknya dan membingkai dan menjadikannya kambing hitam dalam kasus rencana untuk memperkosa putri kedua raja, dan hitomi dijatuhkan hukuman esekusi oleh raja.

Tapi sang kapten devisi ke empat paul satrus yang bertugas untuk mengeksekusi hitomi saat itu sangat terkejut bahwa hitomi mengaktivkan harta magic level 4 untuk melawan dan melarikan diri dari eksekusi tersebut, sebenarnya bukan hanya paul saja yang terkejut tapi semua orang yang menyaksikan eksekusi tersebut juga terkejut.

Dengan begitu hitomi langsung melarikan diri ke arah barat menuju hutan kematian last fores, tapi walau sehebat apapun harta magic pasti akan berakhir jika mana yang terkandung dalam formasi magic pada harta tersebut habis, apalagi itu hanya harta magic level 4 yang hanya memberi penggunanya kecepatan yang setara dengan high knight dalam 30 menit saja.

''ini sudah berakhir tuan muda ketiga hitomi mago dragsil..''

Paul telah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk menangkap aib ini, paul menatap tubuh hitomi yang terbaring menahan sakit dengan jijik, tapi karena aib ini telah dalam keadaan sekarat, paul memutuskan untuk bermain main dengannya sebelum membunuh bajingan sampah ini.

Tubuhnya lelah menahan sakit, tenaganya terasa hilang dan hitomi dapat merasakan kematiannya sudah dekat, dia selalu menjadi anak yang sangat baik karena ibunya yang merupakan isteri kedua ayahnya yang merupakan kepala clan, selalu menasehatinya dia juga merupakan anak yang sangat cerdas saat masih kecil dan di banggakan oleh ayahnya, tapi semua itu berubah saat dia berusia 7 tahun saat dimana energi di dalam tubuh yakni mana akan segera terbangun, saat memulai tes bakat dan jumlah mana pada waktu itu dia melihat raut kekecewaan ayahnya.

Semuanya berubah dia dipandang dengan jijik dan semua orang mengaggapnya aib dan sampah yang merusak pemandangan, hanya ibunya yang selalu tersenyum untuknya, tapi semua menjadi lebih buruk saat ibunya meninggal beberapa bulan kemudian.

Dia hidup penuh akan ejekan, walau tidak pernah dipukuli tapi mentalnya telah sangat terganggu akan penderitaan tersebut, hingga umurnya telah mencapai usia 20 tahun pada saat itu dia mengira semua orang telah berubah saat mereka memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi dia tidak sadar akan konspirasi clannya sendiri, hingga dia di jadikan kambing hitam oleh mereka.

'' ugh ughh..puichhs..''

Hitomi dapat merasakan benda asin dan panas menyirami mukanya hingga masuk kemulutnya, rasanya dia ingin mual dia tahu kalau dia sedang di kencingi.

''hahaha.. hahah! Bagaimana enak bukan! Tuan muda ketiga dari clan dragsi, heng! sedang di kencing seperti sampah hahaha.. sampah tetap sampah bukankah ini menarik''

Paul tertawa liar dia dari dulu ingin sekali mempermalukan orang orang dari dragsil clan yang sombong itu, dia telah bersukacita saat clan yang superior tersebut melahirkan sebua sampah, sekarang di mengencing sampah tersebut, bukankah ini sama saja dengan mengencingi orang orang dari dragsil clan yang sangat sombong dan angkuh tersebut.

'' hahahah.. hahha.. kalian semua ikut mengencing sampah ini ''

Bahkan setelah semua paul belum merasa puas atas tindakannya, dia memerintahkan bawahannya yang telah ikut mengejar sampah ini untuk mengencing hitomi

Hancur harga dirinya benar benar telah hancur saat paul mengencinginya, sekarang di dikencingi oleh orang orang tersebut, dia tidak masalah jika dia langsung dibunuh saat ini, hitomi telah benar benar menyerah dan bersiap untuk mati saat ini, tapi semua itu hilang oleh rasa malu, penghinaan ini akan dia balas, semua yang telah memperlakukannya seperti ini , kemarahan dan dendam ini tidak akan pernah pudar dari jiwanya, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri demi tubuh ini, demi rohnya dia akan membalas dendam dan penghinaan yang telah mereka buat padanya.

Hitomi menggertakan giginya saat dia berjuang untuk menggerakan badanya yang di penuhi luka dan bekas sisksaan pada tubuhnya, dia mencoba untuk merangkak, selama dia masih hidup semuanya akan terbalas suatu hari nanti.

''hmm.. masih berjuang, hebat sungguh hebat tapi semua itu tetap saja sia sia ''

Paul mengangkat pedangnya dan langsung menusuk tepat di jantung hitomi, membuat tubuhnya berhenti bergerak, tidak cukup sampai disitu dia menikamnya berkali kali, memotong kedua lengan dan kaki hitomi, setelah itu dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membuang jasat hitomi di jurang kematian

Dan last fores kembali tenang dan sepi sangt sepi dan tidak ada suara serangga pun bisa terdengar, seolah olah tidak ada yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi paul dan anak buahnya tidak menyadari akan keanehan di last fores yang katanya memiliki berbagai binatang magic tingkat tinggi, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka tidak menemukan seekorpun binatang magic dan mahluk hidup di last fores.

Itu semua di sebababkan oleh adanya energi yang sangat kelam yang hanya dapat dirasakan oleh binatang magic maupun mahluk hidup lainnya di last fores, semua bentuk kehidupan di last fores saat ini sedang bersembunyi, mereka mendapat sinyal bahaya dari naluru mereka, bahkan mahluk mahluk tersebut telah bersembunyi berjam jam sebelum kedatangan hitomi dan paul.

Beberapa jam setelah kepergian paul dan anak buahnya, langit di atas last fores atau lebih tepatnya di atas jurang kematian, tiba tiba saja mulai retak, retakan tersebut melebar hingga 3 meter dan memuntahkan sesuatu dari lubang dalam retakan tersebut.

Itu adalah segumpal benda berwarna biru kemerahan yang jika di perhatikan dengan seksama mirip dengan benda cair namun kental seukuran bola basket, benda cair tersebut jatuh dari langit menuju kedalam jurang kematian last fores, benda tersebut jatuh tepat di atas mayat hitomi yang hancur, setelah beberapa saat benda tersebut terserap kedalam mayat tersebut dan menghilang.

Setelah kejadian tersebut last fores kembali tenang seolah olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

 **THANKS**

 **RNR**

 **Chapter selanjutnya: menyatu**


	3. Chapter 3

**In A Different World**

Naruto Disclaimer Mashasi kshimoto

Yang minjem Ammetz

Pair : Naruto x...?

 **Summary :** Naruto tidak tahu apakah ini berkah atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang dia ingin berusaha menepati janjinya padanya untuk mencoba hidup bahagia di dunia yang berbeda ini, setelah mengalami kehidupan neraka di dunia asalnya dulu sekarang dia ingin menjalani kehidupan surga di dunia lain ini, tapi apakah dia bisa hidup tenang dan damai didunia ini, masih di pertanyakan...?

 **Genre : action, fantasy, harem, super power, mature**

Selamat membaca

Chapter 3: menyatu

Di sebuah jurang yang dalam dan membawa suasana kelam yang menakutkan, sebuah benda berwarna campuran dari biru, merah dan hitam yang berbentuk seukuran bola basket jatuh dari langit akibat sebuah retakan dimensi, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama dan teliti, dibalik retakan tersebut terdapat sebuah mata semerah darah dengan sembilan tomoe yang mengeliliginya.

Walau samar, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat seseorang merasakan kebiadapan dan dingin yang mengalir kedalam tulang tulang mereka saat menatap mata merah darah tersebut.

Bola campuran tersebut jatuh dengan leluasa kedalam jurang kematian, tapi seolah olah tidak terpengaruh oleh gravitasi bola tersebut melayang sebelum membentur tanah, di dekatnya sebuah mayat yang tidak utuh lagi bentuk dan rupanya tergeletak mayat tersebut secara realitas adalah tubuh hitomi mago dragsil, seorang tuan muda dari dragsil clan yang lahir dari selir keempat pemimpin clan dagsil, Rodhalf el dragsil yang dikatakan orang terkuat diantara empat klan besar di Kekaisaran Ravennha raya.

Seorang tuan muda yang di kenal sebagai aib dan sampah di kalangan bangsawan dan masyarakat biasa, dia dikenal seabagai anak sampah dari dragsil clan, setiap orang memandang rendah dirinya tak luput dari pandangan masyarakat biasa, selama 17 tahun hidupnya tak berguna di siksa secara mental, sekarang dia telah meninggal dengan sangat cara tak sedap di pandang, harga dirinya telah hilang karena dipermalukan tubuhnya hancur hingga tidak dapat dikenali.

Bola aneh tersebut mulai mencair dan masuk kedalam sisa sisa dari tubuh yang telah hancur tersebut, tak lama setelah itu sebuah penghalang berbentuk kepompong berwarna hitam pekat membungkus sisa tubuh tersebut, sekian berjalannya waktu kepompong tersebut mulai membesar hingga panjangnya mencapai 3 meter dengan lebar 1 meter.

Di dalam kepompong tersebut yang tadinya hanya segumpal sisa dari tubuh hitomi, mulai berubah dan lama kelamaan membentuk sebuah sosok manusia, tak ada yang tahu seberapa lama waktu telah berlalu di dalam jurang tersebut dari berjam jam hingga menjadi berhari hari.

15 hari telah berlalu sejak kepompong hitam tersebut di buat setelah sekian lama tidak menunjukan perubahan, sekarang kepompong tersebut mulai menunjukan reaksi.

'crrakk'

Suara retakan dapat di dengar dari kepompong tersebut, sehingga memunculkan sebuah retakan berbentuk jaring laba laba, yang mulanya retakan kecil mulai membesar dengan sendirinya hingga kepompong tersebut tidak sanggup menahan sebuah dorongan dari dalam.

'crakk'

'crraakkk'

'bamm!'

Dengan sebuah ledakan kepompong hitam tersebut hancur bertebaran dan menghasilkan sebuah kabut berwarna hitam pekat, tidak seperti sebuah kabut yang akan menyebar setelah di tiup oleh angin kabut hitam tersebut malah sebaliknya, melanyang dan lama lama mualai berputar dengan kencang lama kelamaan kabut yang berbentuk sepiral tersebut mulai terhisap dengan kecepatan menakjubkan pada satu titik pusat di tengahnya, hingga mengungkapkan seseorang laki laki berdiri di tengah kabut hitam tesebut sebagai patokan, yang lebih aneh lagi kabut hitam tersebut terhisap dan masuk pada tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut merah darah dengan sedikit hitam di ujung rambutnya, tingginya sekitar 170-an dengan perawakan sedang dan elasitas otot otonya di tempat yang tepat tidak lentur dan menempel dengan keras dan sempurna, pemuda tersebut memiliki fitur wajah yang lumayan tampan apa lagi sepasang mata berwarna hitam pekat segelap malam yang sangat indah menambahkan karismanya yang maskulin.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto seorang shinobi terkuat hasil experimen dari sang legendaris sannin Orochimaru.

Naruto dengan bingung melihat sekelilingya yang agak gelap dan di penuhi dengan dinding batu dari jurang kematian last fores, sebuah pertanyaan mulai muncul dibenaknya

'di mana ini? '

Adalah hal wajar jika pertanyaan tersebut yang pertama dipikirkan olehnya, bagaimanapun jika ada seseorang yang terbangun di tempat yang tidak diketahui olehnya pasti memikirkan hal yang sama.

Naruto masih berdiri dengan linglung penuh akan kebingungan yang tidak dia mengerti, tapi saat itu pula berbagai ingatanya dulu, dimulai dari dia berumur 5 tahun hingga kahirnya pemusnahan dunia shinobi mulai mengalir dalam kepalanya, berbagai kenangan dan emosi negatif pada ingatannya juga muncul, dan bagaimana cara dirinya selamat dari akhir dunia shinobi hingga terlempar dan bangkit kembali pada tempat yang tidak diketahui ini.

'' jadi begitu.., hmm sebelum ledakan yang menghancurkan dunia tersebut, juubi yang ada didalam diriku telah dengan paksa membukan retakan dimensi, mungkin karena naluri untuk bertahan hidup membuat juubi untuk memanfaatkan sesaat sebelum ledakan universe untuk membuka retakan dimensi yang seharusnya tidak mungkin dibuka, dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi saat melewati jaulur dimensi dimana seharusnya mahluk hidup akan segera hancur, saat itu tubuhkupun tidak dapat menahan hukum tersebut tapi dengan cara yang tidak diketahui juubi melapisi dan menyegel chakra dan rohku kedalam bentuk bola sedangkan tubuhku hancur menjadi debu, lalu bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan tubuh ini ? ''

Masih banyak hal yang tidak diketahui oleh naruto, walau telah memutar otaknya untuk mendapatkan sebua kesimpulan tentang kejadian ini, tapi naruto juga tidak tahu apakah dia yang masih hidup ini sebuah berkah atau tidak.

'' yah.. tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya sebuah berkah atau tidak, yang jelas aku telah berjanji kepada yui-nee untuk hidup bahagia dan damai setelah membalas semuanya,''

Naruto dengan enggan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk berhenti memikirkan masalah ini, saat dia melihat lihat sekelilingnya lagi dan dirinya sendiri, naruto hanya bisa mendesah

'' hah.. pertama tama aku perlu mendapatkan sebuah pakaian untuk menutupi tubuhku dulu ''

Benar, saat tubuhnya telah terbentuk sampai sekarang dia terlalu asyik untuk memikirkan segala hal hingga melupakan bahwa dirinya sendiri sedang telanjang tanpa mengenakan sepotong busana dan kain sedikitpun.

Saat naruto hendak menggerakan tubuhnya, tiba tiba sebuah rasa sakit kepala yang sangat luar biasa memberinya sangat kesakitan di bagian kepalanya.

''Aaaahhhh!''

Dengan memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, naruto mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di bagian kepalanya, saat sebuah bayangan akan sepotong demi potong ingatan lain memasuki otaknya, semua perasaan intimidasi, pandangan rendah, serta emosi negatif akan balas dendam juga memenuhi isi kepalanya saat otaknya mencoba untuk mencerna ingatan ingatan tersebut.

''aaahhhhh...''

'bbukk'

Karena rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa menyapu otaknya, naruto tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit di luar batas manusiawi tersebut hingga akhirnya kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya, saat itu pulai pandangannya dengan cepat berubah dari memburam ke dalam kegelapan yang membungkus semuanya, naruto pingsan

Mundur sedikit waktunya, beberapa jam setelah hitomi di bunuh oleh kapten pemimpin kesatria paul.

Istana kerajaan, Ravennha

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan mewah yang di penuhi dengan sebuah keharuman bunga, di salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut ada sebuah meja yang di ukir dengan perak dengan berbagai hiasan, duduk seorang gadis berambut kuning emas yang di tata rapi kebelakang dengan hiasan jepit ramabut berwarna merah delima dan memakai sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari campuran emas dan cristal berwarna ungu ametyist, matanya berwarna hijau zamrud dengan wajah oval dan kulit seputih susu, kecantikannya dapat membuat sebuah kota berperang dan runtuh.

Dia adalah Akio de olav ravennha putri ketiga dari raja dan pemaisuri pertama kerjaan ravennha, seorang yang sangat terkenal di kekaisaran karena bakat akan kejeniusannya dan kecantikan rupawannya, tapi sekarang wajahnya yang cantik tersirat emosi kesal, dan matanya yang dipenuhi dengan dendam.

Dia telah menerima kabar bahwa tuan muda sampah dari dragsil clan telah melarikan diri sebelum sebelum eksekusi di mulai, tentu dia sangat marah saat mendengarnya.

Dia adalah seorang putri yang sombong akan bakat dan kecantikannya, tapi hampir di perkosa oleh bajingan aib tersebut, saat itu dia sangat ketakutan dan untung penjaga pribadinnya aura-nee adik ayahnya datang saat itu jika tidak dia mungkin akan..

Akio menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran tersebut menghantui pikirannya, dia sangat membenci pemerkosa apalagi jika itu adalah aib dari dragsil clan, dulu dia pernah di jodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan aib tersebut saat masih kecil, saat itu akio sangant membenci hitomi karena menyetujui penjodohan tersbut, tapi mungkin surga berpihak kepadanya sehingga saat terungkap bahwa hitomi tidak dapat menggunakan sihir dan tidak memiliki mana pada tubuhnya, dia sangat senang karena perjodohan pasti akan dibatalkan, karena tidak mungkin keluarga kerajaan menerima seorang aib seperti itu.

Tapi yang tidak dipikirkan oleh akio bahwa sampah tersebut hampir memperkosanya hingga membuat harga dirinya menjadi hancur oleh orang tersebut, akio sangat membenci sampah tersebut.

'tok tok tok'

'' siapa ? ''

Akio mengalihkan pikirannya kearah pintu di ruangan tersebut

'' ini saya fey, akio-sama ''

'' oh fey, masuk..''

'' hai ''

Seorang wanita setengah baya dengan umur tiga puluhan masuk keruangan tersebut, dia memiliki rambut coklat yang di potang pendek hingga bahu, wajahnya cantik dan dewasa sepenuhnya, tubuhnya yang saat ini mencapai puncaknya dengan dada yang besar dan pinggul yang lebar di tutupi dengan pakaian maid yang terlihat agak kekecilan, dia adalah fey maid pribadi akio.

''apa yang membawamu kesini fey ? ''

'' dengan hormat, akio-sama orang rendahan ini datang kesini untuk mennyampaikan informasi yang akio-sama printahkan ''

'' oh.. cepat dan katakan!''

Fey membungkuk pada akio saat dia mulai menjelaskan informasi yang telah di perintahkan akio-sama padanya

'' hai.. paul-sama kapten dari pasukan region ngakatan darat II telah datang dan menginformasikan pada yang mulia raja, bahwa dia telah membunuh tuan muda ketiga dari dragsil clan serta membawa serta bukti nya yaitu kalung yang di duga harta magic yang digunakan melarikan diri oleh tuan muda ketiga dragsil clan ''

Fey menundukan kepalanya saat selsai melaporkan informasi yang di dapatnya, dia juga tidak menembunyikan nada merendahkan yang dingunakannya untuk mengejek hitomi.

Sedangkan akio yang mendengarnya, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, dia malah sangat senang saat mendengar berita kematian sampah tersebut. Dengan ini seolah olah ada beban yang berat dari harga dirinya yang telah hancur telah dingakat dengan sangat cepat, tubuhny terasa lebih ringan dari sebelum mendengar berita tersebut. Akio sangat gembira hingga lupa untuk mencerminkan prilaku sopannya sebagai putri, dia menyeringai.

Bagian timur kekaisaran, kota rodhan wilayah dragsil clan

Di ruangan remang remang duduk seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut hitam reven yang mengeluarkan sebuah aura mendominasi yang tak terlihat, dia adlah pemimpin dan patriak dragsil clan, Rodalhf el dragsil orang yang digadang gadang sebagai orang terkuat di kerajaan ravennha dan setara dengan yang mulia kaisar raja kekaisaran ravennha.

Saat ini dia sedang membaca laporan yang diberikan kepadanya oleh bawahannya yang setia.

'' hmm.. jadi sudah mati, yeah itu lebih baik dari mencoreng reputasi keluarga ''

Seolah olah tidak menganggap penting laporan tersebut, rodalhf kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tenang, tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Sedangkan itu di last fores, dasar jurang kematian saat ini, naruto mulai terbangun dari pingsannya, dengan cepat membuka matanya dan langsung duduk tegap seperti meditasi, setelah beberapa saat naruto mengembuskan nafas kasar.

'' jadi, seperti itu semua ini karena penggabungan roh dan tubuh serta ingatan ini ya ''

Sebuah ingatan tentang semua kehidupan yang hitomi rasakan telah benar benar di tranfer ke dalam otak naruto dan ssat ini kesadarn yang menguasai tubuh baru ini adalah dirinya yaitu, Uzumaki Uchiha naruto

Tapi naruto tidak menganggap bahwa dirinya tetap dirinya karena sekarang dia telah beragi ingatn dan tubuh saat ini dia adalah Uzumaki uciha narutoshinobi penghancur dari dunianya juga tuan muda ketiga dari dragsil clan Hitomi mago dragsil sang sampah.

 **THANKS**

 **HAHH akhirnya, ini adalah chapter ketiga dari fanfic pertama yang ane buat, jadi mohon diriview ya, teman dan senpai senpai sekalian, terimakasih..**

 **Chapter selanjutnya : bandit**


	4. Chapter 4

**In A Different World**

Naruto Disclaimer Mashasi kshimoto

Yang minjem Ammetz

Pair : Naruto x...?

 **Summary :** **:** Naruto tidak tahu apakah ini berkah atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang dia ingin berusaha menepati janjinya padanya untuk mencoba hidup bahagia di dunia yang berbeda ini, setelah mengalami kehidupan neraka di dunia asalnya dulu sekarang dia ingin menjalani kehidupan surga di dunia lain ini, tapi apakah dia bisa hidup tenang dan damai didunia ini, masih di pertanyakan...?

 **Genre : action, fantasy, tragedy, harem, super power, mature, comedy**

Selamat membaca

Chapter 4: Bandit

Di sebuah hamparan rerumputan setinggi mata kaki yang senantiasa terbentang luas, terdapat sebuah jalan setapak yang sepertinya telah dilalui oleh manusia, sekarang disana terdapat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan sedikit hitam di ujungnya dengan warna mata segelap malam di sertai dengan tampilan wajahnya yang memberi seseorang sebuah karisma yang maskulin, dia adalah Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto.

wajahnya yang tampan menampilkan ekspresi malas, naruto mengingat saat dirinya telah terbangun dari pingsannya, waktu itu dia telah menerima sisa sisa kesadaran yang dimiliki hitomi pada tubuh ini, semua ingatan serta emosi negatif tersebut juga telah berakar kuat ketulang naruto, karena semua yang di alami hitomi juga berarti naruto telah mengalaminya dengan kata lain bahwa dia terlahir kembali sebagai hitomi dan naruto yang berarti kenangan hitomi berarti kenangan naruto juga, meraka telah berbagi emosi serta tubuh, namun kesadaran narutolah yang mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Ngomong ongomang soal pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang adalah sebuah jubah hitam ke abu abuan yang menutupi dari leher hingga pahanya, dengan jaket hitam di dalam jubah tersebut dengan lambang uzumaki di bagian atas serta lambang uchiha di bagian bawah lambang uzumaki tersebut, dengan celana hitam anbu serta sepatu ninja yang dikenakannya serta pedang kusanagi yang senan tiasa melekat di samping pinggangnya. Dari mana naruto mendapatkan semua ini, itu dari dimensi yang diciptakan naruto dengan matanya mirip kamui obito, di dimensi tersebut terdapat sebuah rumah dengan ukuran sedang yang didalamnya terdapat barang barang keperluannya serta barang koleksinya.

Saat ini naruto sedang berjalan dengan sangat santai, dia telah keluar dari last fores den sedang menuju ke arah barat melanjuti kearah si hitomi kabur, menurut ingatan yang dimilikinya, hitomi kabur ke arah barat adalah agar bisa melihat kembali kuburan ibunya yang telah di kuburkan di kampung halamannya di sebuah kerajaan kecil di barat benua.

Menurut ingatan dan pengetahuan yang di dapat naruto dari hitomi adalah, di dunia ini terdapat tiga benua utama, yaitu benua demon dimana raja iblis dan ras demon tinggal, benua natural fores dimana berbagai macam ras tinggal dengan damai seperti, ras elf, kurcaci, demi-human dan sebagainya. Serta benua origin tempat dimana mayoritas manusia yang memimpin serta menghuni benua tersebut, juga tempat naruto berada sekarang.

Raja iblis dari benua demon telah meluncurkan perang sekala besar pada kedua benua tersebut untuk menjadi penguasa dunia ini, perang tersebut berlangsung selama 300 tahun tapi raja iblis dan pasukannya dapat dikalahkan dengan kerjasama kedua benua tersebut, dan sejak saat itu benua demon telah di segel dan terisolasi oleh para pendahulu, kebanyakan rakyat biasa telah menganggap bahwa kekejaman raja iblis dan benua demon telah binasa dan hilang dari dunia ini, tapi dikalangan bangsawan kelas atas seperti hitomi memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih laus dari hanya bangsawan pangkat rendah dan rakyat biasa yang tidak berhak untuk mengetahui hal tersebut, karena mereka tidak layak dan hanya akan menyebabkan kerusuhan yang tidak perlu sehingga hanya bangsawa tingkat atas yang mengetahuinya.

'' dunia ini memang menarik dimana ada kekuatan yang di sebut sihir, dan mana yang hampir persis dengan chakra.. hmm sudahlah yang terpenting sekarang fokus berjalan santai ''

Naruto dengan malas berhenti memikirkan tentang sejarah dunia ini, dia hanya ingin hidup dengan damai di dunia aneh ini, sedangkan untuk perang serta segalanya naruto tidak begitu peduli, itu sebabnya juga naruto tidak langsung datang ke dragsil clan untuk membalas dendam hitomi, sebagai gantinya dia ingin mengabulkan keinginan hitomi yaitu untuk melihat sekali lagi makam kuburan ibunya.

Naruto terus berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang kelihatannya tidak pernah berakhir ini, terus terang saja naruto sangant malas menggunakan kekuatannya dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kemampuan serta sejarah dunia ini, yang terpenting sekarang naruto memiliki motto baru yaitu, hidup damai dan bahagia di dunia ntah berentah ini.

Dengan angin sepoi sepoi menerpa tubuhnya, naruto merasakan kenyamanan di dunia baru ini, sambil terus berjalan seakan menikmati terbang di atas awan.

'' ini adalah dunia yang penuh kenyamanan..''

Ungkapan penuh kenikmatan serta desahan untuk menikmati alam dengan damai, ini baru hidup.

Satu jam kemudian...

Naruto berubah pikiran

'ini neraka..'

Panas! sangat panas!, baru beberapa saat yang lalu cuacanya cerah serta nikmat tapi sekarang tak satupun awan terlihat di langit yang biru cerah di atas kepalanya.

''hhaahh...''

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah, dunia ini tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya ini pas seperti neraka, tubuhnya berkeringat serta bau sangat jauh sekali dari penampilannya yang wangi dan segar, sungguh merusak citra keanggunannya

Matahari di atas kepalanya seolah olah melotot kepada naruto, ini seperti pepatah nikmati dahulu disiksa kemudian, sungguh kejam.

Naruto dengan pahit menghilangkan pikiran anehnya, dia hanya berpikir ini hanya cobaan untuk mendapat kebahagiaan, yeaah! Sekali lagi semangat naruto terbakar dengan penuh energi

Saat itu pula naruto mendengar sesuatu mendekat dari belakang, saat dia menoleh naruto dapat melihat 3 gerobak yang di tarik oleh satu kuda untuk setiap gerobak tersebut.

' kebetulan, keberuntung masih memihak kepadaku '

Berdasarkan ingatan hitomi di dunia ini hanya memeiliki gerobak dan kuda sebagai alat tranportasi, dengan cukup membayar koin perunggu atau perak, naruto dapat menumpang sampai tujuan kereta tersebut, walau dia tidak tau kemana tujuan gerobak kuda tersebut, yang jelas gerobak tersebut sedang mengarah kearah barat mungkin ada desa atau kota terdekat dari sini.

Naruto tidak akan pernah melewati kesempatan seperti ini, dia dengan tegas berdiri dan menunggu karavan tersebut mendekat, ini lebih baik daripada berjalan kaki

'' houu.. anak muda apa yang kau lakukan ''

Setelah menghentikan karavan tersebut naruto bisa melihat seprang pria setengah baya dengan perut menonjol kedepan bertanya padanya, tentu naruto dapat melihat beberapa orang yang membawa pedang, busur, tombak dan sebagainya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke laki laki setengah baya tersebut, dan dengan anggun menjawab pertanyaan pria paruh baya tersebut

'' hn, cepat sediakan tumpangan oss-aan ''

Pria setengah baya tersebut langsung tercengang saat mendengar nada arogan naruto, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sangat angkuh, apalagi dengan pakaian aneh yang dikenakannya yang sedikit tertutup oleh jubah hitam abu abunya.

'dia pasti anak bangsawan yang tersesat di jalan, dan tidak tau jalan pulang '

Pria tersebut dengan dingin mendengus saat memikirkan pemuda berambut merah dengan sedikit hitam di ujungnya, tapi bisnis tetap bisnis jadi pria setengah baya tersebut tersenyum dengan lembut yang mirip dengan paman paman phedofil yang lagi horni

'' oh sungguh, kemanakah gerangan tuan muda ingin pergi, apakah ke kota terdekat ? ''

Naruto bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri semua saat melihat pria tersebut tersenyum, sangat mirip dengan phedofil orochi, naruto merinding tapi dia tetap mempertahankan kenganggunannya saat membalas perkataan pria tersebut

'' hn, begitulah ''

'' hou, jika begitu perjalanan akan memakan waktu satu hari hingga mencapai kota yamai dari sini, jadi biaya transportasi akan 20 koin perak ''

Tentu naruto tahu bahwa pria di depannya ini sedang mencoba membodohinya, 1 koin emas= 100 koin perak, 1 koin perak = 100 koin perunggu, jadi naruto tahu bahwa perjalanan tersebut hanya menelan biaya 10 koin perak, jika di tambah dengan biaya makan maka akan menjadi 10 koin perak dengan 50 koin perunggu

Tentu naruto tidak begitu peduli dengan uang, terserah paman ini mau menipunya atau tidak, sekarang tujuan naruto hanya ingin mendapatkan sedikit tumpangan tapi dari dia terdampar ke dunia aneh ini, naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki uang.

' ini sungguh tragedi '

Naruto dengan pahit memikirkan keaadaannya yang sekarang, dari dulu hingga sekarang tetap saja dia terlalu miskin, tapi setiap masalah selalu ada jalan keluarnya begitulah yang di pikirkan naruto

Tanpa daya naruto langsung menatap ke mata paman paruh baya tersebut, tentu paman tersebut bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan naruto yang tidak menjawab tapi malah menatapnya dengan tajam, saat paman tersebut berpikir negatif atas tindakan naruto yang akan segera bertidak dan menyerangnya, secara bertahap pengelihatannya memburam dan kesadarnnya berangsur angsur tenggelam kekegelapan, saat kesadarannya berakhir paman tersebut hanya dapat mendengar suara samar yang di penuhi dengan kekuatan yang mengguncang laut kesadarannya

'' **tsukuyomi ''**

Di sebuah hutan yang agak lebat terdapat sebuah jalan buatan manusia yang mengarah kesisi barat dan selatan memisahkan sisi antar sisi hutan tersebut, jalan ini hanya jalan setapak yang memiliki lebar 3 meter dan di penuhi dengan rumput liar, tapi jangan salah jalan ini sudah diaangap sebagai jalan yang 'agak' mewah untuk dunia ini.

Saat ini sebuah karavan yang terdiri dari 3 kereta kuda yang di tarik oleh satu ekor kuda setiap kereta atau grobak tersebut, dengan 5 orang bersenjata yang mengawal kereta tersebut, rombongan kereta kuda tersebut saat ini sedang menuju ke arah barat ke kota terdekat yakni kota Yamai

Di salah satu kereta kuda yang berdiameter 2 meter lebih, terdapat beberapa orang yang saling berdesakan dengan sangat alami dan rakus mencoba memasok udara ke dada masing masing, dalam kereta tersebut terdapat 6 orang yang duduk berdesakan, seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya serta seorang pemuda tamvan berambut merah duduk sejajar, di depan mereka ada seorang kakek kakek dengan rambut putih uban tapi memancarkan kekuatan aktivitas yang kuat, duduk di sebelah kakek tersebut seorang gadis misterius yang menggunakan jubah coklat yang menutup seluruh kepala hingga hidungnya di sebalahnya pula duduk seorang wanita cantik di atas rata rata rambutnya berwarna cokelat dengan mimik muka yang datar, wanita ini memancarkan pesona onee-chan dan umurnya kira kira 25 tahunan.

'' ini benar benar sempit ''

Pria tamvan dengan rambut merah yang tidak lain adalah naruto hanya bisa mengeluh dengan kesal, naruto tidak pernah berpikir jika dia telah berhasil menghindari panas tapi malah terprangkap di tempat yang memiliki udara yang kempis, setelah menghipnotis paman paruh baya tersebut naruto hanya berharap dia memiliki tempat yang nyaman tapi kenyataan itu pahit, sekarang dia terjebak di dalam kereta sempit dengan 6 orang termasuk dirinya

'' hahh.. benar benar sial ''

Naruto mendesah sekali lagi, mengabaikan beberapa tatapan orang orang yan duduk di sekitarnya jelas tatapan tersebut bermakana ' ini gara gara kamu... sampai anda datang tempat ini menjadi semakin sempit '.

Tapi naruto memilki kulit tebal yang lebih tebal dari tembok kota, dia dengan nggun menoleh kearah mereka dan dengan wajah penuh celaan, naruto membalas tatapan mereka dengan kata kata..

'' apa!.. kalian menyalahkanku! makanya jangan terlalu rakus!, kenapa tidak ada di antara kalian saja yang keluar dan pergi dari sini!, jangan salahkan saya salahkan diri kalian yang terlalu rakus menghirup udara hingga tempat sempit ini sangat sesak, apa kalian berpikir kakekmu! yang memberi kalian udara!, salah! Tentu kakekku yang memberi kalian semua udara!, jadi seharusnya kalian semua harus berterimakasih kepadaku bukankah begitu cara membalas kebaikan kakekku kepada saya!...''

Semua orang dalam kereta tersebut tercengang dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat mendengar naruto melontarkan kata kata tak tahu malu tersebut,

' orang ini sungguh berkulit tebal...'

' tak tahu malu '

'kakekmu apa! Fuck! Off '

Itu lah yang dipikirkan oleh orang orang tersebut, tapi tidak adak yang membalas perkataan naruto, bukannya mereka takut atau apa hanya saja berbicara dengan orang seperti ini sungguh seperti berbicara dengan sampah, bayangkan saja jika mereka bebicara dengan sampah bukankah mereka akan sama seperti orang gila.

Melihat bahwa tidak ada yang berani membalasnya naruto mengangguk dengan puas, ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan kemenangan yang tak terbantahkan, naruto sangat paus..

'' kenapa ? tidakkah kali-...''

bbaamm!

Belum sempat naruto melanjutkan kata kata pencerahannya yang suci, malah terpotong dengan ledakan dari hasil tabrakan sesuat, orang orang yang di dalam kereta bersama naruto tentu saja panic, pria dan wanita setengah baya tersebut langsung berlari keluar karena sangat panik

Tentu ekspresi naruto penuh dengan kebingungan, naruto tidak sempat memperhatikan ekspresi kakek tua dan yang lainnya berubah sedikit, naruto tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengamati perubahan ekspresi mereka, dengan menguap lebar naruto dengan malas keluar dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Apa yang dilihat naruto adalah sekelompok orang berjumlah 12 orang dengan tubuh kekar penuh dengan otot, mereka semua memiliki tampang sangar dan ekspresi yang serakah sedang menyerang karavan tersebut

'' hahh..''

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah, ntah di dunianya atau di dunia ini selalu saja ada sekelompok orang orang serakah yang suka merampok milik seseorang, mereka sekelompok tikus yang hanya tau mencuri dan merampok.

Nama mereka sangat melegenda di seluruh tempat, mungkin di seluruh dunia dan dimensi yang berbeda mereka tetap ada, mereka adalah sekelompok sampah yang menyusahkan umat manusia dan aib bagi manusia, mereka adalah...

'Bandit '

Itu adalah kata pertama yang terlintas di pikiran naruto kepada sekelompok orang bodoh yang sedang menyerang karavan tersebut, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana otak sekumpulan orang bodoh ini bekerja, jelas jelas ini adalah sebuah karavan yang di kawal oleh sekelompok petualang yang dapat menggunakan sihir, tapi kelompok bandit tersebut hanya mengabaikan fakta mereka adalah orang biasa, dan malah menyerang dengan bodohnya dan hasilnya sudah sangat jelas 12 bandit di bantai dengan mudah oleh 5 petualang tersebut...

Tapi sesuatu yang terjadi sering sekali berbeda dengan apa yang di pikirkan

'' hmm.. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah ''

Naruto dengan malas melirik lingkungan sekitarnya dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui situasi saat ini

'yap, kami telah di kelilingi, sepertinya 12 bandit tadi hanya untuk membeli beberapa waktu agar musuh dapat mengepung sisi belakang karavan ini '

Tepat seperti apa yang di pikirkan oleh naruto, dalam bayang bayang pepohonan keluar beberapa kelompok orang yang sepertinya juga adalah bagian dari bandit tersebut

5 pengawal sewaan juga sepertinya mulai mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, 12 bandit yang mereka hadapi tadi hanya umpan dan untuk memberi beberapa waktu, dan saat mereka menyadarinya mereka telah di kepung dari kedua sisi

Bandit bandit yang mengepung karavan tersebut berjumlah sekitar 30 orang dan bersenjata lengkap.

'' ada 30 bandit dan semua dari mereka bersenjata lengkap, ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimiliki oleh sekedar bandit belaka, terlebih lagi dari aura mereka menggambarkan sosok perajurit veteran dan ada beberapa dari mereka juga pengguna sihir, kejadian ini tidak sesederhana itu. ''

Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat melihat para bandit tersebut yang sedang bersiap melakukan penyerangan pada karavan ini,

''yeah, ini bukan urusanku...''

Bukannya naruto tidak ingin membantu, hanya saja dia terlalu malas melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan, lagi pula mottonya saat ini adalah ingin hidup damai dan bahagia, jelas kejadian ini terkait dengan sekema politik.

neruto dengan malas menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia dengan santai kembali pada kereta kudanya, selama tidak ada yang memprovokasi dirinya dan menggangunya dia tidak akan melawan.

Naruto dengan santai duduk di tempatnya, saat ini dia hanya sendiri didalam kereta jadi otomatis kereta tersebut menjadi luas dan nyaman untuk dirinya, dia dengan sengaja mengabaikan suara pertempuran diluar kereta tersebut.

'bbaamm!''

Bahkan belum beberapa menit berlalu tiba tiba kereta yang saat ini di jadikan tempat untuk istirahat naruto, meledak dengan dirinya di dalam kereta

'' holy sh*t!, yang beranai mengganggu tuan muda ini beristirahat!, apa kalian minta f*cking oleh tuan muda ini!..''

Sama seperti teriakan penuh kemarahan naruto, semua orang mengalihkan tatapan mereka padanya...

 **THANKS**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca, mohon di review ya senpai senpai sekalian...**

 **Chapter selanjutnya : merampok para bandit**


	5. Chapter 5

**In A Different World**

Naruto Disclaimer Mashasi kshimoto

Yang minjem Ammetz

Pair : Naruto x...?

 **Summary :** Naruto tidak tahu apakah ini berkah atau tidak, yan di dunig jelas sekarang dia ingin berusaha menepati janjinya padanya untuk mencoba hidup bahagia di dunia yang berbeda ini, setelah mengalami kehidupan nerakaa asalnya dulu sekarang dia ingin menjalani kehidupan surga di dunia lain ini, tapi apakah dia bisa hidup tenang dan damai didunia ini, masih di pertanyakan..?

 **Genre : action, fantasy, tragedy, harem, super power, mature, comedy**

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

Chapter 5 : merampok para bandit (bagian 1)

.

Emi Hacate adalah seorang gadis cantik, dengan rambut berwaarna putih perak dengan pupil mata berwarna kuning, kulitnya putih serta mulus memancarkan pesona seorang gadis yang masih murni, dia memiliki kecantikan di atas rata rata walau masih jauh dari ratu kecantikan Akio de Olav Ravennha sang putri kerajaan

jika naruto melihat ini maka dia akan mengenali emi sebagai wanita misterius yang duduk di hadapanya dengan seorang pria paruhbaya yang mirip kakek kakek karena rambut putih ubanan miliknya

'' lebih dari 30 bandit dan bersenjata lengkap, setengah dari mereka adalah pengguna sihir tipe pedang, ini tidak diragukan lagi mereka adalah orang orang yang dikirim untuk membunuh kami ''

Emi mengalihkan tatapannya kepada pamannya dan dengan ragu ragu membalas perkataannya

'' i-itu berati... ''

Emi dengan panic melihat sekelilingnya mencoba mencari seseorang yang mencurigakan dalam karavan tersebut, sebelumnya karavan ini adalah karavan pedagang yang sedang menuju kota yamai, karavan ini hanya terdiri dari 3 gerobak, dengan hanya 14 orang termasuk dirinya.

dan orang yan paling mencurigakan bagi emi adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang bergabung dengan karavan beberapa jam yang lalu, sebelum karavan ini diserang.

'' s-siapa, siapa yang telah membocorkan berita tentang kepulangan kita ini paman... apakah, apak-...''

'' tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu emi kecil, saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa yang telah membocorkan informasi tantang kepulangan ini ''

'' t-tapi-..''

'' ojou-sama, sebaiknya tenangkan diri anda terlebih dahulu, kita masih memiliki hacate-sama untuk melindungi ojou-sama ''

Maid peribadinya, asami mencoba untuk menenangkan tuannya yang saat ini sedang dalam keaaadaan panic

'' lagi pula hacate-sama adalah orang terkuat di kota yamai ''

'' y-ya, asami-san itu benar, paman adalah orang terkuat di kota yamai, tidak ada yang dapat bersaing dengannya kecuali ayah ''

Emi telah mulai sedikit tenang setelah berhasil dibujuk oleh maid pribadinya.

'' baiklah, asami jaga emi kecil dan menjauh sedikit dari wilayah pertempuran, lindungi dia ''

'' hai, Hacate-sama! ''

Dengan cepat paman paruh baya yang dikira kakek kakek oleh naruto karena rambut ubanannya, mengeluarkan pedangnya yang biasa dibawa dipunggungnya.

Pedang tersebut berwarna hitam dengan putih sebagai mata bagi pedang tersebut, ukurannya 3 kali lebih besar dari pedang perajurit biasa,

Hans hacate adik dari ayah emi sekaligus pamannya, dengan tajam menatap pada bandit yang saat ini mengepung dari belakang karavan

Dengan sekali pijakan keras hans hacate melesat maju ke arah para bandit bayaran tersebut

Langsung mengalirkan mana ke pedangnya, membuat pedang tersebut bercahaya kebiruan

 **[senki koukuu]**

Sebuah slash miring dari pedang hans hacate meluncur dengan cepat ke arah kelompok bandit yang sepertinya telah melakukan persiapan bertahan untuk menggagalkan serang slash tersbut, seiring dengan ledakan

Bbamm!

2 bandit berhasil di potong hingga mati dan sisanya terpukul mundur beberapa langkah oleh satu tebasan pedang tersebut

'' dengarkan! Orang tua ini adalah Hans Hacate saudara dari penguasa kota yamai!, segera berkumpul dan menjauh dari area ini, sedangkan untuk orang orang yang dapat bertarung, bersiap! dan kami akan bekerja sama untuk memukul munduh para bandit ini! ''

Setelah mengeluarkan slash tunggal, hans Hacate meneriakan perintahnya dan langsung mencoba untuk mendukung moral 5 petualang yang telah disewa sebagai pengawal, mengapa dia menyebut musuh sebagai bandit, itu agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan nantinya

'' H-Hans Hacate, bukankah dia adalah orang terkuat di kota yamai, dan salah satu dari monster tua clan Hacate ''

'' dia ada disini!, jika begitu para bandit ini harus dapat dipukul mundur ! ''

Moral 5 petualang langsung meningkat saat mendengar bahwa orang terkuat di kota yamai juga membantu mereka, tentu mereka tidak menyia nyiakan waktu lagi, saat mereka berlima langsung bergabung dengan paman paruh baya tersebut

Pertarungan terus berlanjut, dengan hans hacate memimpin para petualang untuk memukul mudur, tapi situasi saat ini sangat aneh, setiap bandit yang di pukul dan telah terluka, langsung melompat mundur dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka langsung ikut bertempur lagi, luka yang mereka terima setelah diserang kembali seperti semula dan stamina mereka juga seperti tidak ada habis habisnya.

Situasi aneh ini juga sepertinya telah disadari oleh paman tua hans, saat hans hacate melihat para petualang yang ikut bertempur dengannya juga telang mengungkapkan eksperesi lelah, jelas mereka telah mengkonsumsi mana mereka secara berlebihan hingga sangat lelah, dengan ini hans hacate melihat lagi para bandit sambil berpikir apakah mereka tidak akan kehabisan tenaga..

.

Ppakp! Ppaapp! Papp!...

Sama seperti yang dipikirkan hans tua, tiba tiba sebuah suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari belakang kelompok bandit tersebut.

Seorang pria dengan tampang ganas dan liar, berjalan kedepan sambil dengan santai menghentikan tepukannya.

Peria ini memiliki tubuh kekar dengan sebuah jubah hitam melapisinya, mukanya memperlihatkan seriangai ganas dan liar, sedangkan matanya menyala dengan kelicikan

'' hahahh!.. sungguh hebat!, monster tua dari clan hacate memang berhak memegang gelar orang terkuat di kota yamai tapi,...''

'' jadi apa! Bahkan penguasa kota masih harus memberi bos ini wajah! Jadi dengarkan baik baik perkataan bos ini, dasar bajingan tua! Segera menyerah dan berlutut! Jadi bos ini akan membunuhmu tanpa rasa sakit! ''

Hans Hacate mengalihkan tatapannya dan berfocus pada pria bertubuh kekar tersebut, hans tua menyipitkan matanya untuk menekan pria tersebut secara mental...

'' apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang anjing dari ibukota kerajaan seperti dirimu disini, Morries dragsil...apa jangan jang-..''

Seolah menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil, mata hans hacate langsung melebar sepenuhnya, saat dia memikirkan kemungkinan dan sepotong demi potong kejadian kejadian dari dua bulan lalu

'' jadi begitu, hans tua ini mengerti sekarang, darimana kepercayaan diri rumah bangsawan clan folio berasal, ternyata semua dalang dari semua ini adalah Dragsil clan ''

2 bulan yang lalu kota yamai dalam keadaan tegang karena perselisihan antara dua clan terkuat dalam kota, yakni clan hacate dan rumah bangsawan clan folio yang sedang merencanakan pemberontakan ke penguasa kota dan berencana mengambil alih pemerintahan kota

Tentu saja clan hacate selaku clan yang saat ini menguasai kota tidak membiarkan pemberontakan ini terjadi, tapi dengan cara yang tidak diketahui bangsawan yang melakukan pemberontakan tersebut mendapat dukungan kuat lebih dari setengah keluarga bangsawan di kota tersebut.

Sehingga membuat clan hacate tidak mampu menekan keluarga bangsawan yang memimpin pemberontakan tersebut, itu sebabnya kepala clan hacate selaku penguasa kota mengirim putri tercintanya, Emi Hacate ke kota tetangga sebagai tamu kehormatan disana, dengan dikawal oleh saudaranya, hans hacate sekaligus paman putrinya serta seorang maid pribadi terpercaya.

Mereka telah tinggal di kota tetangga sebagai tamu kehormatan salama satu bulan lebih, dan saat itu pula hans hacate telah menerima surat dari saudaranya untuk segera kembali dengan sembunyi sembunyi dan rahasia, dalam surat yang di kirim kepadanya bahwa pemberontakan yang di duga akan terjadi berhasil ditekan dan walau tidak terjadi pemberontakan saat ini, clan hacate dan keluarga bangsawan pemberontak telah melakukan genjatan senjata, sehingga kota yamai saat ini agak stabil.

Tapi siapa yang mengira bahwa perjalanan pulang mereka yang telah di rahasiakan, telah bocor ketangan musuh, sehingga musuh telah mengirim lebih dari 30 prajurit veteran dimana setengah dari meraka adalah pejuang sihir menyamar sebagai bandit untuk menyerang karavan dengan tujuan mebunuhnya dan keponakannya

Waktu itu hans hacate telah memikirkan sesuatu yang janggal dalam kejadian ini, kenapa keluarga bangsawan clan folio merencanakan pemberontakan?, darimana kepercayaan diri mereka berasal?, mengapa lebih dari setengah keluarga bangsawan di kota yamai memihak ke clan folio?.

Ternyata semua ini memang telah direncanakan oleh salah satu dari 4 clan terkuat di kerajaan, yaitu Dragsil clan

Memang saat itu hans hacate sempat mendengar rumor bahwa salah satu clan terkuat di kerajaan merencanakan sebuah kudeta, tapi tidak ada yang tahu clan mana yang merencakan kudeta pada keluarga kerajaan

Tapi semua itu telah di perjelas, hans hacate telah dapat menebak clan mana yang akan merencanakan kudeta berdasarkan rumor tersebut, untuk melakukan sebuah kudeta pasti membutuhkan seseoarng untuk memegang kendali dibawah perintah sehingga dapat menimbun dan mendapat dukungan kekuatan dari wilayah di perintah mereka

'' hahaha... pikranmu ternyata cukup tajam juga, bajingan tua, biar kuberitahu sebuah rahasia sebelum kau mati, benar semua itu memang Drgsil clan!, tapi saat ini bajingan tau sepertimu akan mati di tanganku. ''

Seringai kegilaan muncul di wajah morries saat matanya penuh dengan rasa haus darah.

'' dengarkan! Boss ini akan mengurus bajingan tua dari kota yamai!, sedangkan sisanya bunuh mereka semua! ''

'' heeaah! Bunuh!''

Dengan cepat para perajurit veteran yang menyamar sebagai bandit menyerbu semua orang di karavan tersebut kecuali hans hacate, emi dan asami

Pemandangan dari orang orang ini menyerang dengan gila, sangat biadap, ke 5 petualang berjuang mati matian untuk menolak serangan para bandit ini, tapi setiap kali ada bandit yang terluka makan akan sembuh dengan cepat dan kembali menyerang lagi.

Pemandang ini tentu tidak bisa dilewatkan hans hacate, emi dan sisanya, saat mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masam mereka

Hans hacate memfocuskan pikirannya, untuk menebak darimana asal kekuatan pemulihan para bandit ini, dilihat dari seberapa cepat dan luas sihir pemulihan tersebut hans hacate dapat menebak paling tidak ini adalah kekuatan dari harta magic dengan inti moster level 7

Hans hacate mencoba segala cara untuk mencari diman asal harta magic tersebut, saat tiba tiba matanya terbuka dan langsung tertuju pada kalung yang dikenakan morries di lehernya

' jadi, begitu..'

'' asami dengarkan! Berusaha lindung emi kecil dengan sekuat tenaga, dan emi tetap dekat dengan asami, paman tua ini akan segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini ''

'' akan saya lakukan, hacate-sama!''

'' hai, paman''

Hans hacate memusatkan semua fokus dirinya pada pertarungan antara dirinya dan morries, dia langsung memasang kuda kudanya dengan memegang gagang pedangnya dengan dua tangan, secara cepat hans hacate menghilang dari tempatnya dan langsung menuju morries dengan kecepatan tinggi

Tentu saja morries telah lama bersiap untuk menerima serangan dari hans tua, maorries adalh seorang berdarah dingin dan maniac pertarungan dan sangat licik

'Ttrraannkk'

'Ttrankk'

'Trankk'...

'wouusshh'

Dengan cepat mereka telah bertukar pukulan dan slash pedang selusin kali.

Hans tua bertekat untuk keluar semua saat ini, saat dia dengan cepat mengalirkan mana ke pedangnya

 **[buki: senki kokuu]**

Pedang hans tua langsung berwarna biru tua saat mengirim serangan slash kepada morries, menincar langsung ke leher morries

Morries dengan cepat mencoba menangkis serangan slash dari hans tua, memasuki posisi defensif saat dia dengan tegas menarik pedang greatsword miliknya, dengan langkah satu kali ayunan greatsword dan slash hans tua bertabrkan..

'bboomm!'

Segera setelah ledakan tersbut debu berterbangan disekitar hans tua dan morries, morries dengan remeh tertawa..

'' hahaha!.. apa hanya ini seranganmu bajiangan tua! ''

Morries sepertinya tidak menganggab serangan hans tua di matanya, saat dia dengan tegas menambahkan kata kata mengejeknya

'' ini belum brakhir... **Buki-** ''

''hahh.. belum brakhir maks-..''

Belum sempat morries menyelesaikan kata katanya saat dia meraskan dingin ketulang tulangnya, ini jelas sebuah sinyal bahaya untuk memperingatinya

 **[Dokou Renzan]**

Dengan cepat sebuah cahaya merah keluar dari pedang hans hacate, saat dia langsung melompat dan melepaskan 6 slash dari udara ke arah morries

'wisshh' wiisshh' wiisshh' wiisshh' wiisshh' wiisshh'

Bbaammm!

6 slash langsung menghantam morries dari atas seiring dengan ledak keras tersebut, tidak cukup sampai disitu, hans hacate melanjutkan serangannya

 **[Buki : Sokou counter]**

Slash tunggal dengan ukuran lebih beasar dan jangkauan luas langsung menyerang morries kembali..

'wwhhuuuusss'

Bbbaammm!

Tubuh morries terlempar ke duara tanpa daya untuk mengelak serang tersebut, hans hacate langsung berjongkok dan tiba tiba melompat ke udara dan mengirim sebuah slash kembali

 **[Juzai kazoku]**

Tubuh tua hans hacate dengan angggun berputar di udara, mengirim slash berputar kepada morries yang tak berdaya saat masih di udara dan dengan cepat melontarkan tubuhnya ke tanah

'bbooommm!

Tubuuh morries melesat dengan cepat ketanah dan membuat ledakan yang langsung membuat debu berterbangan di sekitarnya, tanah tempatnya terbentur berantakan semua

'' berhasil!''

'' Kita bisa menang!''

Emi dan maid pribadinya yang melihat dari kejauhan berteriak dengan senang saat melihat pamannya hans hacate mengirim terbang pemimpin bandit tersebut

'' hahh.. hah.. hahh..''

Hans tua terengah-ngah, teknik tadi adalah teknik pedang rahasia clan hacate **[juzai kazoku]** itu adalah teknik yang mengkosnsumsi sejumlah besar mana dalam tubuh, walau begitu hans hacate masih menggunakan tehnik pedang clannya untuk mengalahkan morries sang anjing dari dragsil clan, hans hacate sangat puas saat melihat hasil karyanya, dengan sedikit terengah hans tua bersiap untuk pindah ke keponakannya, saat tiba tiba dia merasakan dingin menyapu tulangnya tapi sudah terlambat...

 **[tunder slash]**

Sebuah tebasan pedang greatsword yang dilapisi oleh sihir berwarna kuning dengan percikan listrik disekitarnya tiba tiba membentur dada bagian kananya mengirim Tubuh hans tua yang langsung terbang dengan cepat ke arah salah satu kereta di karavan tersebut

'Bbbaaammmm!

'' paammann!..''

'' tidaak! Tungguu! Emi-samaa..''

Emi dengan panik berlari kearah kereta karavan yang hancur akibat ledakan yang di hasilkan oleh benturan petir pada tubuh pamannya dan kereta tersebut, dengan maid peribadinya asami mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dengan hanya melihat hasil dari ledakan tersebut, emi sudah bisa menebak bahwa serangan sihir yang di lepaskan tersebut pasti sangat kuat sehingga bisa langsung membunuh binatang magic level 3.

Sesampainya di tempat pamannya dikirim terbang, walau debu masih berterbangan emi dengan membabi buta membongkar puing puing kereta yang hancur

'' asami-san, cepat membantu membongkar puing puing ini!''

'' hai''

Setelah menemukan tubuh pamannya, emi langsung memangku kepalanya dan dengan putus asa menyalurkan sihir penyembuhan pada luka menganga di dada pamannya

 **[water heal]**

'' berthanlah pamann..''

''uuhug.. uhugg.. uhug.. hah hah''

''m-maaf emi k-kecil, paman tid-ak dapat menglahkannya..uhhugh''

'' tidak!, tidak perlu minta maaf paman, sekarang emi akan mencoba menyembukan paman jadi, jangan banyak bicara..huhu..hu''

'' ughh.. baik, baik ''

.

Setelah berhasil mengirim hans tua dengan salah satu slash terkuat miliknya, morries dengan tampang liar dan gila tertawa terbahak bahak

'' hahaha!.. jadi itu adalah tehnik pedang rahasia dari clan hacate, benar benar kuat, jika boss ini tidak menggunakan harta magic level 6 dengan inti sihir binatang magic level 7 yaitu perisai defensif penyembuh, maka tidak diragukan lagi bahwa boss ini akan cukup terluka parah, tapi semua ini telah berakhir... hari ini kalian semua akan mati hahahah! ''

Morries tertawa gila, dia telah dikirim oleh atasannya dari ibukota untuk membunuh monster tua clan hacate, serta membantu pemberontakan sehingga clan folio dapat mengambil alih pemerintahan kota tersebut

Tapi saat morries sampai di kota yamai, hans tua dan keponakannya telah di kirim ke kota tetangga, dimana kota tersebut ada dibawah pemerintahan keluarga kerajaan

Sehingga membuat morries harus menunggu selama 1 bulan lebih untuk menyerang dan membunuh hans tua serta keponakannya, saat itu dia telah menerima informasi dari mata matanya bahwa diduga hans tua dan keponakannya dalam perjalanan pulang ke kota yamai, dia langsung menyuruh clan folio untuk memberinya 30 prajurit terkuat dalam clan tersebut.

Dragsil clan juga tahu bahwa hans tua tidak dapat di pandang remeh belaka, gelarnya sebagai orang terkuat di kota yamai bukan hanya sekedar nama belaka, jadi mereka telah memberi anjing mereka morries harta megic level 6 dengan inti sihir serta lemampuan binatang magic level 7 untuk barjaga jaga dalam situasi tak terduga

Saat ini morries sangat senang karena berhasil mengalahkan dan mendaratkat serang terkuatnya dan berhasail melukai hans tua ckup parah, jika bukan karena harta magic ini dia morries mungkin telah kalah

Morries melihat anak buahnya, sepertinya 5 petualang dan orang orang dalam karavan tersebut telah dibunuh semua, dia mengangguk dengan puas, memang sebuah harta magic level 6, dapat menyembuhkan orang orang yang di kehendaki sejauh 15 meter dari penggunanya.

'' sepertinya hanya sampai disini saja bajingan tua, sekarang boss ini akan mematahkan tulang tulang tua mu, dan membiarkan kau melihat keponakan tercintamu menggerang di bawah tubuhku, hahahah! ''

Mata hans tua melotot pada morries, saat dia dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk berdiri, menghiraukan tatapan khawatir dari keponakannya

'' uhhugh.. hahh hahh.. dalam mimpimu! Anjing bajingan!, selama orang tua ini masih bernafas, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuh sehelai rambutpun keponakanku''

Hans tua sangat marah saa mendengar kata kata dari morries, yang ingin memperkosa keponakannya, cuiih selama aku pamannya masih hidup kalia semua akan mati!

'' asami, saat hans tua ini bertarung sekuat tenaga, dengan cepat membawa emi kacil menjauh dari sini ''

'' ha'i hacate-sama ''

'' t-tapi pam-..''

'' ini perintah!''

'' h-ha'i''

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan hans tua, morries tertawa dengan senyuman mengejek dia membalas kata katanya

''haha! Bajingan tua sepertimu yang hanya mununggu kematian masih ingin melawan boss ini, apa naif, bos ini akan menunjukan apa itu keputus asaan...''

Morries menglihkan tatapannya saat dia melihat anak buahnya

'' kalian semua! Dengar! Siapkan serangan dan segera bunuh hans tua tersebut, sedangkan untuk dua wanita lainnya biarkan mereka hidup, untuk di jadikan budak! ''

Morries dengan liar memberi printah kepada bawahannya, saat dia dengan kejam melirik hans tua yang telah terluka, dan dengan senyum vulgar melihat emi dan maid disampingnya

'' hehe.. ini adalah akhir bajingan tua''

Sekelompok bandit langsung berdiri di belakang morries menunggu perintah, mereka semua penuh dengan ekspersi vulgar dan mesum saat melihat emi dan maidnya

Melihat ini morries tidak menahan perintah lagi

'' menyerang!''

Dengan cepat para bandut tersebut berlari ke arah hans tua dan yang lainnya.

Emi, hans tua dan maid asami, melihat para bandit yang berlari ke arah meraka dengan putus asa, tapi saat itu pula terengar sebuah teriakan kesal dan penuh kemarahan dari sisi samping mereka, tepat di puing puing kereta karavan yang hancur...

.

'' holy sh*t!, yang beranai mengganggu tuan muda ini beristirahat!, apa kalian minta f*cking oleh tuan muda ini!..''

Sama dengan teriakan tersebut, emi, pamannya serta maid pribadinya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah teriakan disamping mereka...

Para bandit semuanya berhenti berlari saat mereka mengalihkan pandangan meraka ke arah triakan di depan mereka...

Morries menyipitkan matanya saat dia juga mengalihkan pandangnya kearah teriakan tersebut...

.

Semua orang mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada teriakan yang penug dengan nada kekesalan tersebut, hanya untuk melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan sedikit hitam diujungnya yang saat ini berdiri dan mengambil beberap langkah besar kedepan

Walau pakaiannya penuh debu, pemuda tersebut mengabaikannya saat dia melihat lihat sekelilingnya, dan seolah olah mengerti pemuda tersbut mengalihkan tatapannya pada para bandit . saat dia berteriak sekali lagi dengan kesal dan marah

'' apa! Cepat berlutut dan minta maaf pada tuan muda ini! Serta dengan cepat tersesat dari sini! ''

.

.

 **THANKS**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca...**

 **Awalnya chapter 5 ini sangat panjang, jadi author bagi dua aja, agar tidak melebihi batas word yang telah ditetapkan oleh author**

 **Oh ya, batas word maksimum yang telah ditetapkan author adalah 8k seperti yang disaranin oleh ( kurogane hizashi ), dan minimumnya 5k**

 **Baiklah mungkin sampe disini saja, sekali lagi terimakasih telah membaca...**

 **.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya : merampok para bandit ( bagian 2 )**


	6. Chapter 6

**In A Different World**

Naruto Disclaimer Mashasi kshimoto

Yang minjem Ammetz

Pair : Naruto x...?

 **Summary :** Naruto tidak tahu apakah ini berkah atau tidak, yan di dunig jelas sekarang dia ingin berusaha menepati janjinya padanya untuk mencoba hidup bahagia di dunia yang berbeda ini, setelah mengalami kehidupan nerakaa asalnya dulu sekarang dia ingin menjalani kehidupan surga di dunia lain ini, tapi apakah dia bisa hidup tenang dan damai didunia ini, masih di pertanyakan..?

 **Genre : action, fantasy, tragedy, harem, super power, mature, comedy**

Selamat membaca

.

Chapter 6: merampok para bandit ( bagian 2)

.

.

Saat ini naruto sangat kesal, dia baru saja mendapatkan kedamaian di tengah perampokan para bandit tersebut.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, baru beberapa saat dia beristerahat, kereta yang di tumpanginya tiba tiba tertabrak sesuatu dan meledak dengan penuh percikan listrik, tidak usah di tebak lagi semua masalah ini berasal dari para bandit bodoh di depannya ini...

.

Wuussshh

Angin kencang bertiup, sehingga membuat pepohonan di hutan itu bergerak seirama dengan tiupan angin tersebut.

Saat ini jalan setapak yang membelah hutan itu sangat sunyi untuk beberapa alasan.

Naruto menatap sekelompok bandit di depannya, saat dia berdiri dengan gagah saat punggunya menutupi tiga orang di belakangnya, 2 wanita berambut putih dan coklat serta satu paman tua ubanan yang sepertinya terluka cukup parah

Setelah sunyi beberapa saat, akhirnya ada yang membalas teriakan naruto

.

'' oh.. ternyata hanya seorang anak nakal yang tersesat dan tidak tahu apa yang dia hadapi saat ini, aku bertanya padamu anak nakal, siapa kau ? ''

Morries langsung bertanya pada pemuda yang ada di depannya, pemuda yang berteriak ini sepertinya tidak asing bagi morries, malah dia merasa pemuda bermbut merah ini terkesan 'agak' familiar, tapi morries tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini..

Anak nakal, haahh dia bilang tuan muda ini anak nakal ini hanya penghinaan yang di dapat, naruto harus memberi para bandit ini beberapa kata dan pukulan, saat dia membalas perkataan mereka dengan anggun menggunakan nada mencekam untuk memberi para bandit ini perasaan tegang

'' senang bertemu dengan kalian, orang orang rendahan ''

'' namaku adalah Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto ''

'' kalian bisa memanggilku, naruto ''

Tentu naruto tidak lupa untuk mengejek mereka sebagai orang rendahan, saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya..

.

Hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum matahari terbenam, dan saat ini naruto sedang berhadapan dan bertatap muka pada sekelompok bandit 20 meter dari tempatnya

'' tuan muda ini hanya ingin beristirahat dan tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian.. ''

Naruto dengan ekspresi malas, memulai percakapan mereka sebentar, saat dia menatap langsung ke arah orang bertampang sangar dan liar yang menyebutnya sebagai anak nakal, naruto merasa orang sangar ini adalah pemimpin kelompok bandit tersebut

'' jadi, anak nakal sepertimu berteriak tadi hanya untuk memohon nyawamu sendiri ? ''

Morries tidak tahan untuk menyeringai saat mendengar perkataan naruto, lagi pula dia dapat merasakan bahwa anak nakal di depannya ini tidak memiliki sedikitpun mana

'' tidak, tidak! Sebenarnya...''

Naruto sekali lagi menatap satu persatu bandit bandit di depannya saat dia mnghentikan tatapan terakhirnya pada morries

'' tuan muda ini baru saja mendapat waktu santai saat kalian semua sekelompok orang bodoh menyerang bahkan menghancurkan tempat tuan muda ini beristirahat,..kalian memiliki keberanian juga ''

'' hah ? ''

Naruto tidak peduli dengan morries saat dia terus melanjutkan kata katanya dengan kesal

'' kalian tidak tahu! bahwa seberapa sulitnya tuan muda ini untuk medapat waktu santai dan tempat yang damai untuk beristirahat, dan kalian semua tidak hanya mengganggu tuan muda ini, bahkan menghancurkan kereta sewaan tuan muda ini, maka jangan salahkan jika tuan muda ini menyerang dan memberi kalian beberapa pelajaran!''

'' pelajaran!, jangan membual anak nakal! ''

Morries merasa ini agak lucu baginya, bagi serong anak nakal ini untuk membual di hadapannya

'' jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan! ''

Mata naruto berkilat saat dia menatap para bandit yang memakai baju zirah yang pasti mahal harganya, dia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan saat tanpa ragu mengatakan

'' serahkan semua yang kalian miliki tanpa ada perlawanan!, jika kalian menurutinya, maka tuan muda ini akan membiarkan kalian mati tanpa rasa sakit!, tapi..''

Tangan yang diulurkan naruto langsung terkepal dengan kuat saat dia melnjutkan kata katnya

'' jika kalian menolak, maka kalian akan mati dengan penuh rasa sakit, karena kebodahan kalian! ''

.

Apa, tanpa rasa sakit, anak nakal di depannya ini sangat sombong dan angkuh, membuat morries sangat marah, dia langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya

'' dengarkan!, kalian bunuh anak nakal sombong itu! ''

Seiring dengan perintah morries, 2 orang bandit langsung melaju dan berlari keras kearah naruto, dengan pedang di masing masing tangan mereka, saat 2 bandit tersebut dengan kejam menusuk dan menikam naruto yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya

'Stabb!'

'Stabb!'

Wusshhh!

dua bilah pedang dengan dengan lancar menembus dan menusuk dada dan perut naruto hingga tembus ke balik punggungnya, membuat jubahnya berkibar kebelakang karena 2 tikaman tersbut

Emi, maid pribadinya dan hans tua, membulatkan kedua mata mereka saat melihat ini, beberapa waktu yang lalu pemuda berambut merah yang menyebut dirinya naruto ini sangat sombong saat dia mengeluarkan kata kata yang sangat arogan, tapi sekarang pemuda tersebut telah tertikam oleh 2 pedang di tempat tempat vitalnya

Melihat ini morries menyeringai, saat dia dengan senang mengatakan

'' menyedihkan sekali...''

'' inilah yang terjadi jika anak nakal sepertimu banyak omong..- hmm?''

Morries tidak melanjutkan kata katanya saat dia menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres, tatapannya berhenti di tubuh naruto, saat dia menyadri bahwa tubuhnya tidak berdarah sama sekali

'' h-hahh..''

''i-ni..''

dua bandit yang menusuk naruto merasakan pedang mereka tidak dapat di gerakkan sedikitpun, seolah olah terjebak di dalam batu

Sama seperti itu, naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di kepala kedua bandit yang menyerangnya, dan meremasnya dengan kuat..

'' bukankah sudah kubilang..''

'' serahkan semua yang kalian miliki tanpa ada perlawanan, dan akan kubunuh kalian tanpa rasa sakit ''

'' dan tidakkah kalian tahu, mendengarkan peringatan orang lain itu penting? ''

Para bandit yang menyaksikan ini terbelalak saat mereka berteriak..

'' m-mustahil!''

'' i-itu pasti semacam trik! ''

Naruto mengabaikan teriakan mereka saat pedang yang tertancap di tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan suara retak

Krack... krack.. ka-cha!

2 pedang yang ada dalam tubuh naruto pecah, benar benar pecah, saat dengan pasti bagian bagian yang tersisa didalm tubuhnya keluar dengan sendirinya, selubung chakra berwarna hitam menyelimuti tempat tusukan tersebut dan secara otomatis beregenerisir kembali seperti semula dangan sangat cepat

'' serangan selemah ini, tidak cukup unutku menyakitiku ''

Naruto dengan sombong melontarkan kata katanya, saat seiring dengan bertambah kuatnya cengkraman di kedua tangannya, seolah olah ingin menghancurkan 2 kepala bandit yang menyerangnya

'' nnh-hh!..''. ''nhh-nnh!..''

Naruto mencengkram dengan lebih kuat lagi, mengabaikan geraman kesakitan dari dua bandit di cengkramannya

Ka-cha!.. ka-cha!

Bruukk!

Brruuk!

Dua kepala bandit yang di cengkram naruto langsung pecah saat darah dan isi otak meraka berhamburan keluar, tubuh 2 bandit itu seolah olah kehilangan keseimbangan mereka langsung ambruk ke tanah, darah segar dan otak mereka menodai area sekitar, termasuk jubah yang dikanakan naruto yang di celup dengan merah darah..

'' benar benar lemah..''

Morries terblalak saat melihat ini, dua bawahannya mati dengan kejam hanya dengan sebuah cengkraman, tubuhnya secara tidak sadar mundur selangkah, saat mata naruto menatapnya

Naruto menatap para bandit yang belum pulih dari keterkejutan mereka, saat dia menyeringai dengan kejam melihat mereka semua, dengan santai membisikan beberapa kata untuk mereka

'' sekarang giliranku, bersiaplah! ''

'' aku akan membunuh kalian semua dengan penuh akan rasa sakit ''

.

Dahi morries menetes dengan keringat dingin saat melihat seringai kejam milik naruto, dia tidak tau mengapa tapi tulang tulangnya penuh dengan rasa dingin seolah olah menggerogotinya, dia dengan panik memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang naruto

'' semuanya! Serang dia secara bersamaan!''

'' cepatlah!''

''h-hai''

Dengan cepat lebih dari 20 bandit menyerang berlari kencang menuju naruto, saat mereka dengan gila mengayunkan pedang mereka kearah naruto...

'' haahh... benar benar dodoh ''

Naruto dengan santai mengeluarkan nafasnya, saat dia dengan secara perlahan mengeluarkan pedang kusanagi miliknya dari sarung pedangnya..

Rriinnkk

'' akan kutunjukan kepada kalian sebuah tarian...''

Naruto mengabaikan para bandait yang sedang mendekat kearahnya, saat dia dengan santai menutup matanya seolah olah menunggu serangan bandit tersbut..

Dengan cepat sebuah slash pertama dari seorang bandit menuju keleher naruto, tapi seolah telah mengetahui arah serangan tersebut naruto langsung menghindar dengan cara membungkukan punggungnya ke belakang, secara tiba tiba naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan mata merah darah dengan tiga tomoe mengelilingi pupilnya

 **[sharinggan]**

'' ugh..''

Bandit pertama yang menyerang naruto, tiba tiba langsung tertegun dengan tatapan kosong dan tidak bergerak sama sekali, dengan sepontan naruto menyaunkan kusangi dan langsung menembus tenggorokan bandit tersbut seiring dengan ayunan keatas hingga membelah dua kepala bandit, darah berceceran kemana mana..

Tapi naruto tidak berhenti sama sekali, dia dengan anggun menangkis dan menebas, menghindar dan memotong, dia seperti kupu kupu yang sedang menari di tengah pertempuran, setiap kali kusanagi miliknya berayun akan ada tubuh yang telah terpotong potong, kepala hilang, atau sbuah tusukan di tenggorokan mereka..

Pemandangan ini sangat mengerikan, tapi naruto sangat menikmatinya, dia terus menari dengan pedangnya sambil menghitung orang orang yang mati di bawah ayunan pedangnya

1

3

6

9...

Lebih dari 17 bandit telah mati dengan cara mengenaskan dan kejam, para bandit yang tersisa sangat ketakutan, walau mereka memiliki sihir dukungan dari harta magic level 6 yang dapat menyembuhkan mereka, tapi itu tidak bisa menyembuhkan tangan yang terpotong, kepala yang hilang dan terlebih lagi pemuda di depan mereka ini sangat kejam dan kejam membunuh mereka dengan rasa sakit sebelum kematia

Melihat ini, morries tidak tahan lagi, saat dia melesat ke arah naruto dengan pedang greatsword miliknya, morries dengan cepat mengalirkan mana kepedangnya saat dia mulai mengaktivkan sihir perusak miliknya

 **[claw: lighting sky slash]**

Sebuah percikan listrik penuh dengan keliaran menyelimuti pedang miliknya, saat dia dengan kejam mengyunkan pedangnya pada naruto, tapi seolah oleh telah mengetahui langkah morries, naruto dengan anggun menangkis greatsword yang terlapisi listrik berwarna kuning tersbut

'ttraannkk'

Baammn!

Ledakan memekakan telinga terdengar dengan keras saat awan debu menyelumuti area sekitar

'' serangan lambat dan selemah ini, apa petir ini, hanya sampah...''

'' tuan muda ini akan menunjukan pada bajingan badoh sepertimu apa petir sesungguhnya..''

Naruto dengan dingin melirik morries, dengan satu tangan naruto mulai membuat hand seal,

'chi' chi chi...

'' a-apa, petir sebe-''

 **[chidori]**

Nauto tidak menunggu morries menyelesaikan kata katanya, saat dia dengan kejam menambahkan sedikit tenaga pada kusanagi miliknya yang telah di lapisi oleh elemen petir...

Sama seperti memotong tahu, kusanagi yang dilapisi petir kebiruan naruto, langsung memotonggreatsword morries, tidak cukup sampai disitu, naruto dengan kejam menusuk dada kiri morries tepat di jantungnya

Darah menetes melalui dada morries, saat dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi tempat tusukan tersebut, dia dengan paksa melompat mundur kembali ketempatnya..

''uhuugh...''

Sisa bandit yang melihat ini, tertegun hannya dalam 2 napas, anjing dragsil clan, morries dragsil kalah dan terluka parah, musuh di depan mereka jelas bukan orang sembarangan

 **[heal up]**

Dengan cepat morries mengaktivkan harta magic di lehernya, saat lukanya mulai pulih secara perlahan

Morries merasa bahwa lawannya sangat berbahaya, tapi dia masih berusaha menenangkan hatinya setelah terluka, lagipula dia masih memiliki harta magic level 6, dan jika kemampuan sesungguhnya di buka maka akan setara dengan serangan terkuat dari binatang magic level 7, tapi mana yang tersisa pata inti sihir binatang magic tidak banyak lagi..

''b-boss!, apa yang harus kita lakukan ''

Bandit yang tersisa bertanya pada morries, dalam nada bandit jelas tersirat perasaan takut, bagai mana mereka tidak menjadi takut saat melihat boss mereka dikalahkan dengan satu serangan dan sangat jelas bahwa mereka sangat gelisah

Setelah lukanya sembuh, morries perlahan berdiri tegak dan memandang naruto dengan tatapan dingin, dia dengan cepat mencabut kalung dilehernya, menunjukan kalung yang berwara biru kristal sambil memandang naruto

'' kita akan menggunakan harta magic level 6 !''

'' l-level 6 ''

'' wu-oh!''

Mata naruto tertuju pada kalung yang di pegang oleh morries...

'' itu..''

Menurut ingatan hitomi, harta magic di bagi 9 tingkatan, dari level 1-2 harta magic bersifat rendah, 3-4 menganh ke atas, 5-6 dapat dikualifikasikan sebagai harta magic tingkat raja, dan 7-8 adalah harta magic tingkat super. Sedangkan untuk harta magic level 9 pada tingkatan legenda

Dan saat ini, morries didepannya jelas mengatakan sebagai haarta magic level 6 yang berarti berada pada kelas raja, naruto tidak tahu darimana bandit ini mendapat harta magic ini, belum tingkat raja yang tidak dapat dibeli dengan uang, harta magic level 4-5 saja harga mereka sangat mahal, dan sekarang di depannya ini hanya bandit suruhan saja dapat memiliki harta magic level 6, apa dunua memang sudah terbalik!, ini membuat naruto sangat tidak senang saat dia mulai mengutuk orang orang dibelakang bandit ini!

'' lihatlah!, kekuasaan harta magic level raja! ''

Melihat ini, naruto menjadi sedikit waspada, bagaimanapun naruto belum pernah melihat kekuatan dari harta magic tingkat raja, saat dia mulai focus untuk menghadap kekuatan ini..

 **[arry up: domination of frozen]**

Chaya yang berkilauan mulai keluar dari kalung di tang morries, saat suhu dengan cepat turun dibawah nol derajat, rumput rumput di sekitar area 15 meter mulai membeku dengan cepat, suhu udara menjadi sangat dingin dan membuat semua orang menjadi susah untuk bernafas

'' jadi, apakah ini merupakan kekuatan terkuatan harta magic level 6 ? '' naruto bertanya pada bandit tersbut dang nada yang berubah

'' benar sekali, aku telah memutuskan, bahwa anak nakal sepertimu harus dihabisi dengan kekuatan ini '' morries dengan penug kepercayaan diri mengungkapkan maksudnya

'' kenapa menjadi seperti ini? ''

Naruto dengan tidak berdaya mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk meutupi wajahnya, saat dia dengan menyesal mengatakan kata kata tersbut

'' apa kau takut '' morries bertambah percaya diri saat mendengar apa yang dikatan naruto

'' ketarampilanmu emang hebat, tapi dibawah kekuatan harta magic level 6 in-..''

'' tidak berguna ''

Naruto malah tidak membiarkan morries melanjutkan kata katanya saat dia mengatakan bahwa itu tidak berguna sama sekali

'' a-apa?''

'' tuan muda ini memang benar benar salah menganggap permainanmu ini serius ''

'' permainan ?, bicara apa kau ini ''

Morries tertegun atas apa yang di katakan naruto, saat dia dengan kuat menelan air liurnya

'' jangang-jangan... tidak, itu mustahil! ''

'' di hadapan kekuatan harta magic level raja, kau bukan apa apa.. anak nakal sepertimu hanya omong kosong! ''

 **[arry on spear: sky claw frozen]**

dengan cepat sebuah formasi dangan banyak potong potongan es berbentuk tombak raksasa yang melayang di udara dipejat dengan cepat membawa hawa ding dan mendominasi, area sekitar yang di lewati tombak tombak es raksasa langsung membeku dan hancur, udar terasa berat dan dingin, hutan itu terasa membeku dan akan hancur kapan saja

Hahh, apa orang bodoh, naruto dengan santai memasukan kusangi miliknya kesarung asalnya, dia dengan cepat membentuk handseal tangan, dengan menarik napas dalam dalam naruto menumpahkan gelombang api besar basarn dan luas yang dapat menyaingi aura mendominiasi tombak es tersbut

 **[katon: gouka mekyakou]**

.

Bbooommmm!

Dua serangan berbeda elemen tersebut bertabrakan, hingga membuat hutan di sekitarnya bergetar, kepulan asap melayang keluar dari hutan tersebut, menandakan pertarungan besar antara dua jutsu berkekuatan hebat, banyak pohan yang tumbang, hangus, dan pecah berkeping keping, ini semua di hasilkan dari dua kekuatan tersebut.

''m-mustahil, t-tidak mungkin..''

'' m-monster, d-dia hanay monster!''

Morries membulatkan matanya, saat dia tertegun dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, dia adalah seorang anak yang lahir dari keluarga cabang dragsil, dengan berbagai cara dia berhasil masuk ke lingkaran keluarga utama dargsil clan, dia sendiri adalah orang yang bisa dianggap kuat, kejam dan licik serta pandai dalam menjilat hingga dia membuat namanya sendiri di ibukota kerajaan dia juga dijuluki sebagai anjing dari dragsil clan karena sangat taat dan menjilat ke atasannya

Dia telah bertemu banyak orang kuat sebelumnya, Tapi saat ini,dia telah menendang sebuah batu raksasa..

Morries dapat melihat dua cahaya merah darah dalam asap bekas tabrakan sihir tersbut, merah darah itu berasal dari kedua mata pemuda berambut merah yang menyebut dirinya naruto, tiba tiba mata merah itu menghilang dan langsung muncul di depan morries, membuat dia tercekat

''ughh..''

Naruto langsung mencekik leher morries, dengan satu tangan naruto mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi, sharinggannya berputar dengan cepat sebulum kembali ke warna aslinya hitam segelam malam

Mata merah itu penuh dengan dengan kebencian, seolah olah kebencian yang tidak pernah berujung membuat morries sangat ketakutan, saat dia melihat bahwa mata naruto kembali normal, morries dapat mengamati wajah pemuda berambut merah tersebut

Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi mata hitamnya yang tidak berujung, mengingatkan morries...

Mata morries melebar dan sangat terkejut saat dia mengamati pemuda yang mencekiknya saat ini..

Mengapa pemuda itu sangat familiar dan tidak asing?, di mana dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Pertanyaan pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab saat morries melihat mata hitam itu, mata itu sangat mirip dengan

''t-tidak mungkin, k-kau, kau adalah hito-..aaaAAAAHHH!''

Morries merasakan rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan saat dia merasa kekuatan hidupnya diserap dengan cepat, apa yang dilihat morries adalah seekor ular kecil berwarna hitam legam menggigit lehernya..

'bbrruuk!'

Mata naruto melintas sekilat, dia menatap tubuh morries yang saat ini hanya tulang berlapis kulit, dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada kelompok bandit yang tersisa dengan senyum kejam..

'' bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menyerah dan mati tanpa rasa sakit, tapi kalian telah memilih sesuatu yang salah dengan berani memprovokasi tuan muda ini, jadi matilah dengan penuh rasa sakit dan siksaan..''

Naruto dengan dingin menatap parabandit tersebut, dia dengan santai mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, saat ular ular kecil berwarna hitam legam segelap malam keluar dari balik jubahnya

Ular ular kecil tersebut, dengan cepat merayap ke para bandit yang tersisa...

Matahari telah lama tenggelam dan berubah menjadi malam dengan bulan dan bintang, dimalam yang indah dan dingin ini, sebuah teriakan penuh dengan kesakitan dan kesengsaraan bergema di seluruh hutan tersebut...

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **THANKS**

 **Terimaksih telah membaca, dan mohon di riview yaeh!...**

 **Chapter selanjutnya : guild**


	7. Chapter 7

**In A Different World**

Naruto Disclaimer Mashasi kshimoto

Yang minjem Ammetz

Pair : Naruto x...?

 **Summary :** Naruto tidak tahu apakah ini berkah atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang dia ingin berusaha menepati janjinya padanya untuk mencoba hidup bahagia di dunia yang berbeda ini, setelah mengalami kehidupan neraka di dunia asalnya dulu sekarang dia ingin menjalani kehidupan surga di dunia lain ini, tapi apakah dia bisa hidup tenang dan damai didunia ini, masih di pertanyakan...?

 **Genre : action, fantasy, tragedy, harem, super power, mature, comedy**

Selamat membaca

.

.

chapter 7 : Guild

.

.

Kota Yamai adalah kota terbesar dalam wilayah barat kerajaan ravennha, walau tidak sebesar ibukota kerajaan yakni kota Rodhan, masih dinggap sebagai kota kelas atas dimana banyak bangsawan dari kalangan atas hingga kalangan rendah tinggal di kota ini dan berakar dengan kuat...

.

Saat ini di depan gerbang kota Yamai, naruto dan tiga orang lainnya yang dia selamatkan secara 'tidak sengaja' sedang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang kota tersebut

'' jadi ini adalah kota yamai ? ''

naruto dapat melihat bahwa kota ini memiliki ukuran yang besar dan luas, tembok kotanya sendiri terbuat dari batu batu yang kokoh, mungkin ketebalannya sekitar 2 meter dan tinggi 14 meter, tembok kota yang megah

'' uzumaki-kun belum melihat bagian dalam kota, saya yakin anda akan terkejut ''

Emi sudah berkenalan dengan pemuda berambut merah ini, dan dia cukup tahu kalo naruto itu orangnya sangat santai dan tidak mudah terkejut, jadi dia akan dengan bangga untuk memperkenalkan kemegahan kotanya sendiri..

'' hmm.. biasa saja ''

'' h-hahh''

Balasan naruto membuat emi sangat malu, saat wajahnya yang putih mulai memerah, emi mulai berpikir dalam hati 'apakah orang ini tidak bisa membaca suasana?, dan bisa bisanya dia memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti itu!, terbuat dari apa otak pemuda ini'

'' uhukk uhukk, naa.. bagaimana jika kita langsung saja masuk ke kota, dan memperkenalkan kota ini pada naruto, bukankah itu lebih bagus emi kecil ''

Hans hacate terbatuk batuk, dia dengan sengaja menglihkan pembicaraan untuk memberi keponakannya wajah, dia juga tidak habis pikir kalo pemuda berambut merah ini sangat langsung dan belak belakan, bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan wajah seseorang, jika orang lain yang berkata seperti itu kepada keponakannya, bisa dijamin bahwa orang itu tidak akan melihat hari esok

Tapi orang di depannya ini terasa sangat bebas dan tidak mudah di atur, belum lagi kekuatannya, hanya dengan satu serangan sihir dari pemuda ini bisa menyaingi harta magic level raja, fakta ini juga membuat hans tua tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi pada naruto

''y-yeah, paman benar, kalo begitu kita langsung saja ''

Emi tidak ingin membuang buang wajahnya lagi, dia bisa gila jika terus berbicara pada naruto, dengan mengambil langkah langkah besar, emi memimpin naruto dan sisanya ke gerbang masuk

.

.

''h-hacate –sama, hime-sama!, ''

2 penjaga gerbang masuk kota sangat terkejut saat melihat ini, orang terkuat dalam kota dan sang hime yang sangat cantik masuk melalui gerbang kota, dan yang membuat mereka tidak habis pikir adalah, mereka berjalan kaki!, apa yang sangat aneh disini, dimana mana eselon bangsawan kelas atas selalu menggunakan kereta kuda mewah yang di lapisi oleh emas dan perak untuk jalan transportasi mereka, tapi saat ini mereka melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bahwa orang terkuat yang di puja dan di hormati di seluruh kota dan sang putri penguasa kota berjalan kaki, mereka hanya tidak habis pikir saja jika bangsawan memang memiliki beberapa hobi yang aneh.

'' siapkan kereta, dan memberitahu atasan kalian untuk datang dan menyambut kami ''

'' h-ha'i ''

Hans tua tidak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan 2 penjaga gerbang kota tersebut, mereka bahkan tidak berhak tahu mengapa dia dan keponakannya berjalan, sebenarnya masih ada kereta yang tersisa di karavan tersebut, tapi kuda kuda mereka telah lama hilang entah kemana akibat penyerangan bandit bandit tersebut, ini membuat hans tua depresi sedikit. tapi sebenarnya orang yang paling depresi dan frustasi adalah naruto sendiri, naruto bahkan tidak menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya saat itu, hingga benar benar membuat hans tua tidak dapat berpikir tentang pemuda ini

2 penjaga gerbang masih berdiri dan masih menatap hans tua dengan mata penuh dengan hormat dan sang hime dengan tatapan memuja dan terpesona, mereka telah menyuruh seseorang untuk pergi melapor ke atasan mereka, jadi saat ini mereka tidak menyia nyiakan waktu lagi untuk menjilat seberapa setia mereka kepada clan hacate, tentu dengan sedikit harapan untuk di naik pangkatkan pekerjaan mereka hanya dari penjaga gerbang

'' apa, membuang waktu, tuan muda ini hanya ingin langsung pergi kedalam kota dan menjual hasil kerja kerasnya, jadi tidak perlu repot repot untuk menunggu, kakek tua ''

2 penjaga gerbang dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapan mereka dengan tajam menatap orang yang berani melontarkan kata kata kasar tersebut, hanya untuk melihat seorang pemuda tamvan berambut merah kehitaman dengan ekspresi malas yang sangat jelas terpasang di wajahnya

Mereka tidak habis pikir!, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang memanggil orang terkuat dikota yang mereka sembah dan hormati sebagai kakek tua!, apa pemuda ini buta! atau mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya orang ini datang ke kota mereka, orang ini hanya mencari masalah dan kematian!, sama seperti mereka akan berpikir bahwa hans tua akan marah, mereka hanya menatap naruto dengan tatapan kasihan

'' hahaha... hans tua ini juga berpikran sama seperti naruto- kun, bahwa menunggu disini sangat membuang buang waktu, jadi tidak bisakah kita menunggu hanya sedikit saja ''

Kedua mata penjaga gerbang hampir keluar dari tempatnya, saat mereka dengan mulut terbuka sekali lagi memandang naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tidak hanya hans tua tidak marah, malah dia secara terbuka menanggapi lelucon naruto dengan membenarkannya, kejadian tak masuk akal ini membuat ke 2 penjaga gerbang untuk sekali lagi mengevaluasi naruto kembali

Mereka tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa identitas dan latar belakang pemuda bermbut merah ini sehingga membuat monster tua clan hacate harus bebicara dengan hormat kepadanya, ini membuat 2 penjaga gerbang mendapat pengalaman bahwa jangan hanya menilai seseorang dari tampilan luarnya saja

Disisi lain, emi sangat kesal tidak hanya naruto tidak memberinya wajah, bahkan pamannya sendiri tidak luput untuk mendapat sedikit wajah saja, dan melihat tampang malas naruto membuat emi hampir berteriak setengah gila, orang ini memang benar benar...

Emi dengan paksa menggertakan giginya, dia tidaka dapat menahannya lagi..

'' benar!, uzumaki-kun pasti sangat lelah, sehingga dia harus pergi dan beristirahat, secepat mungkin ''

Mata naruto langsung berkilat, saat dia dengan tajam menatap emi dan jelas dia tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi kekesalannya, ini hanya provokatif bagi naruto, dia dapat mengatakan bahwa makna didalam perkataan emi adalah' jika tidak mau menunggu, lebih baik segera pergi dari sini', naruto harus memberi wanita ini beberapa pelajaran...

Naruto langsung menggunakan presepsinya untuk manatap emi, mengamati dari bawah lalu ke atas, dia tidak lupa untuk mengeluarkan seringai kejamnya

''ahh! ''

Emi merasa bahwa pakaian yang di kenakannya terasa dilucuti, dan tubuhnya terasa sedang di raba raba oleh sesuatu, saat dia melihat seringai kejam naruto, kedua pipi emi langsung memerah merah, dia sangat malu, orang ini mengambil keuntungan darinya

.

Naruto mengambil langkah mendekat ke sisi samping tubuh emi, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping telinga emi, saat dengan santai membisikan sesuatu

'' besar, dan sangat lembut..''

Emi hanya merasa bahwa seluruh tubuhnya merinding saat naruto membisikan kata kata itu di telinga sensitifnya, wajahnya sangat merah karana malu dan marah, dia menatap naruto dengan tatapan kebencian, orang ini...

'' baiklah, tuan muda ini terus terang saja, tidak ingin ikut campur, jadi kakek tua mungkin sampai disini saja, selamat tinggal ''

Naruto tidak ingin membuang buang waktu lagi, dia hanya tidak ingin masuk ke situasi yang merepotkan, jadi tanpa menunggu hans tua untuk membalas perkataannya dia dengan cepat melangkah dan pergi kedalam kota

Dengan mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas tanpa membalikan tubuhnya, naruto mengatakan sedikit kata kata perpisahan

'' oh ya, itu benar benar lembut, jadi sampai jumpa ''

Wajah emi memerah dia dengan tatapan penuh kebencian menatap punggung naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang di tengah kerumnan pejalan kaki

'apanya yang sampai jumpa, heng! aku malah tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi '

.

Hahh, hans tua hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, rencananya dia ingin membuat naruto tinggal bersama mereka untuk sementara, dengan kekuatan luar biasa seperti itu, pasti sangat membantu clan hacate dalam konflik saat ini, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu sangat tajam dalam mengetahui niatnya, dia bahkan secara terbuka mengatakan tidak ingin ikut campur, hans tua hanya bisa langsung melaporkan kejadian ini ke saudaranya, lagi pula naruto akan tinggal di kota ini untuk sementara waktu jadi, mungkin masih bisa untuk mendapat sedikit bantuan darinya..

.

.

Toko senjata surgawi

Naruto sekali lagi membaca papan nama toko yang terpampang dengan tulisan dan makna yang sangat mencolok di depannya, nama toko ini sangat luar biasa, tapi tampilan sesungguhnya sangat tidak semewah dan seluar biasa namanya, toko ini terlihat seperti sebuah bangunan tingkat dua yang tidak terwat sama sekali, jelas ini adalah toko di ambang kebangkrutan

Naruto hanya mengggelengkan kepalanya dengan malas, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan tampilan toko senjata ini, jika tidak untuk menjual hasil 'kerja kerasnya' yang dia dapat dari para bandit, naruto tidak akan datang ke toko ini, tapi saat ini dia sangat miskin, jadi naruto tidak punya pilihan lain.

'ting ting ting '

lonceng pintu langsung berbunyi menandakan kedatangan pembeli

.

Naruto langsung masuk dan menuju ke meja kursir yang saat ini ada seorang pria yang sangat gendut dengan muka mirip babi sedang menghitung koin emas di mejanya

'' kalau kau ingin membeli senjata dengan cepat lakukan, dan segera pergi setelah membayar ''

Bahkan orang gendut itu tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari uang yang sedang di hitungnya, dia bahkan tidak peduli siapa yang masuk ke tokonya sendiri

Naruto mengabaikan kata kata orang gendut ini, saat dia dengan langsung berdiri di depan meja kursir dan menyatakan tujuannya kesini

'' hn, tuan muda ini datang kemari untuk menjual beberapa barang ''

Paman gendut langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda berambut merah kehitaman di depannya, dia mengangkat satu alisnya saat bertanya kembali pada naruto dengan mendengus

'' jika bukan barang berharga, boss ini tidak akan membelinya ''

'' tentu ''

Naruto bahkan tidak peduli dengan nada paman gendut ini, dia hanya ingin masalah ke uangannya teratasi dengan cepat, dengan mengambil sebuah gulungan dari tas ninjanya, naruto dengan santai membuka gulungan tersebut, dan mulai manaruh tangannya di atas gulungan dan membuat satu hend seal

 **[kai]**

Pooff!

.

Asap putih langsung keluar setelah ledakan kecil tersebut, saat asap itu mulai menghilang dan menyebar, terpampang dengan jelas banyak baju zirah, pedang, belati, penjaga lengan, kaki, dan baju besi

''i-ini..''

Paman gendut mundur selangkah, seluruh tubuhnya merinding dan basah oleh keringat dinginya sendiri, dia hanya melihat pemuda di depannya ini melakukan gerakan aneh dan pooff keluar asap putih dari gulungan eneh miliknya, tapi yang membuat dirinya takut dan tercengang adalah semua baju zirah, pedang dan barang lainnya penuh dengan darah merah menetes dan terlihat masih sangat segar, ini jelas jelas hasil rampokan

Paman gendut hampir kencing di celananya saat melihat ini, dia dengan takut menatap naruto, tidak habis pikir pemuda di depannya ini ingin menjual hasil jarahannya yang masih segar dengan darah kepadanya, fakta ini cukup untuk menakuti paman gendut tersebut

'' a-ah, biar orang gendut ini memeriksa kelas barang barang i-ni, tuan muda-sama ''

Bahkan nada bicara paman gendut ini sudah 180 derajat berubah, dan bahkan mencoba menjilat pada naruto

'' hn, cepatlah ''

'' h-ha'i ''

Naruto hanya mendengus dingin pada si gendut di depannya ini, dia tidak peduli dengan berubahnya sikap pemilik toko tersebut

Dengan mengeluarkan sebuah permata dengan bentuk kaca pembesar, paman gendut, dengan cepat memeriksa barang barang tersebut

'gluk'

Dia dengan susah payah menelan airliurnya, dengan dahi penuh keringat paman gendut mulai berpikir, apakah orang ini merampok para kesatria bangsawan kelas atas, semua baju besi dan barang lainnya jelas adalah kelas mengah ke atas dengan disain sempurna yang dilakukan oleh blacksmith cukup terkenal, orang ini hanya penjahat kriminal, tapi bisnis tetap bisnis paman gendut tersenyum dengan paksa saat memberi tahu naruto dengan jujur, dia bahkan tidak berani berbohong

'' ini semua, lebih dari setengah baju zirah adalah kelas menengah, sedangkan beberapa kelas tinggi, sedangkan unutk senjata lainnnya kebanyakan dari mereka adalah senjata kelas atas, jadi setelah orang gendut ini menghitung semua, satu baju zirah dan senjata kelas mengah adalah 5 koin emas, dan yang kelas tinggi satu untuk 10 koin emas, jadi 30 peralatan semua ini seharga 475 koin emas ''

Naruto mengangguk dengan puas, harga ini sesuai dengan harga pasar, pemilik toko ini sangat jujur dalam berbisnis, memang orang tidak harus menilai dari tampilan luarnya saja, tentu saja naruto bahkan tidak tahu kalo orang di depannya ini sangat ketakutan, bagaimana pemilik toko untuk berani berbohong setelah melihat darah segar masih menetes pada pralatan peralatan tersebut

'' ini 7 kartu emas dan 50 koin emas serta 25 koin perak, ini semua untuk barang barang ini ''

Jika naruto tidak salah 1 kartu emas setara 100 koin emas, dan yang tidak dimengerti naruto adalah harga semua barang ini adalah 475 koin emas tapi mengapa pemilik toko ini memberimya 750 koin emas dan 25 perak? Apakah ini keberuntungan?, naruto dengan tidak berdaya menggelengkan kepalanya, mau keberuntungan atau tidak yang jelas dia tidak terlalu peduli

'' baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi oss-san ''

'' hai, silahkan datang kembali ''

Datang kembali, heng! paman gendut dengan dingin mendengus dalam hatinya, lebih baik bahwa pemuda ini tidak akan pernah datang ke tokonya lagi, jika tidak dia akan mati lebih cepat dari umurnya saat ini..

.

.

Naruto saat ini dalam suasana yang sangat baik, tidak hanya dia berhasil menjual hasil 'kerja kerasnya' dia bahkan menerima sedikit keuntungan dari pemilik toko senjata tersebut, dan yang terpenting saat ini, naruto terbebas dari status miskin ke tingkat kaya mendadak, fakta ini hampir membuat naruto sangat senang jika dia tidak mempertimbangkan imagenya sebagai seorang uchiha, naruto pasti tertawa terbahak bahak

Dia terus berkeliling kota selama 10 menit, hingga tidak terasa naruto sampai pada sebuah gedung yang memiliki 2 lantai, dengan disign megah banyak orang keluar masuk dari gedung tersebut, tapi titik focus naruto bukan itu

Di depan gedung tersebut terdapat sebuah batu yang lebar dan disana tertulis..

'' Guild Petualang ''

Berdasarkan ingatan hitomi tentang petualang adalah, sebuah pekerjaan yang dilakukan dengan cara menerima misi atau quest untuk mendapatkan uang, melalui prantara sebuah guild atau serikat

Naruto mulai berpikir yang di sebut petualang ini hampir mirip dengan ninja dimana mereka menerima sebuah misi dan upah akan di berikan setelah misi sukses, dia juga mulai merenung, saat ini naruto memiliki banyak uang, tapi setelah uang tersebut habis, bagaimana dirinya bisa hidup dengan damai dan bahagia di dunia ini tenpa uang dan pekerjaan ?

Juga jika seseorang terdaftar sebagai petualng dari guild mereka secara otomatis akan menerima kartu identitas untuk memudahkan saat memasuki sebuah kota atau kerajaan lain disamping itu pula, dengan menjadi petualang dapat menerima beberapa diskon dari tempat usaha, juga didunia ini petualang adalah sebuah status yang tidak kalah dari kesatria dan mage

Jadi, apakah dia harus menjadi seorang petualang ? naruto mulai bertanya tanya, setelah memikirkan positif dan negatifnya naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendaftar dan menjadi petulang, tapi dengan catatan tidak menjadi petualang terkenal, cukup untuk menjadi rata rata dan profil rendah, dengan begitu mottonya untuk hidup damai dan bahagia didunia ini akan terpenuhi..

Sempurna

Setelah menetapkan pilihannya naruto melangkah ke gedung petualang...

.

.

Rumah bangsawan clan Folio

.

Saat ini kepala clan folio, Barel Folio sedang mengadakan sebuah pertemuan penting dengan keluarga bangsawan lainya, mereka sedang membahas tentang rencana masa depan mereka

'' kita hanya tinggal menunggu informasi dari mata mata kami, saat itu pula kita akan langsung bersiap dan melaksanakn rencana kami ''

'' tapi, bagaimana jika pembunuhan tersebut gagal ?, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, kita semua tahu betul jika clan hacate adalah clan dengan 500 tahun sejarah dan tidak bisa di anggap remeh sama sekali, terlebih lagi monster tua Hans Hacate dan penguasa kota saat ini Horald Hacate, jika mereka berdua berkerja sama pemberontakan ini tidak ada artinya ''

Seorang dari keluarga bangsawan lain, bertanya pada barel folio, nada yang dia gunakan ada sedikit keraguan saat ini

'' tentang itu kalian bisa yakin, apakah kalian lupa bahwa di belakang kita adalah salah satu dari 4 clan terkuat, Dragsil clan mendukung rencana kita, terlebih lagi Dragsil clan telah mengirim anjing mereka untuk mengurus si monster tua itu ''

'' yeah, itu sangat benar, jika di bandingkan dengan Dragsil clan, clan Hacate masih bukan apa apa ''

'' tepat sekali ''

Mereka semua yang diruangan pertemuan tersebut menganggukan kepala mereka, memang clan Hacate dapat dianggap kuat, tapi di depan clan besar seperti Dragsil mereka masih hanya omong kosong

'tok tok tok '

'' masuk ''

Saat ini seorang pria dewasa mengenakan pakaian hitam masuk kedalam ruangan pertemuan tersebut, dia dengan terburu buru berlutut dan memohon maaf pada orang orang yang ada didalam

'' apa yang mambawamu kemari?, apakah ada informasi dari morries- sama ''

Barel folio mengerutkan keningnya saat dia melihat mata matanya yang sedang terburu buru, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat mereka seperti ini

'' i-itu, tuanku saat ini kami belum mendapat informasi dari morries- sama.. ''

'' lalu...?''

'' k-kami, kami mendapat kabar bahwa Hans hacate dan keponakannya telah kembali ke manor clan Hacate ''

'' apa!.. bagaimana mungkin, anjing dari dragsil clan tidak akan dapat dikalahkan hanya dengan si monster tua tersebut ''

Barel folio dan kepala clan bangsawan lainnya sangat terkejut saat mendengar informasi yang di berikan bawahan clan folio, ini sangat tidak mungkin, apa kekuatan dari anjing dragsil clan itu tidak diragukan lagi, kembali bahwa morries dragsil sangat kuat bahkan mungkin setara dengan seorang kapten dari region perajurit kerajaan

Tetapi orang sekuat morries dikalahkan oleh monster tua clan hacate? Tidak, kejadian ini pasti ada yang aneh

'' ini sangat aneh jika anjing dari dragsil clan dikalahkan oleh monster tua tersebut, apa ada yang aneh saat kepulangan monster tua dan keponakannya ''

'' i-itu, sebenarnya saat di gerbang kota Hans hacate dan keponakannya memasuki kota dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah, dan dari apa yang dikatakan penjaga gerbang bahwa hans hacate berbicara dengan hormat pada pemuda tersebut ''

'' pemuda berambut merah ?''

Ini, siapa sebenarnya pemuda tersebut, dan apa hubungannya dengan clan hacate, apakah dia seorang utusan dari 4 clan terkuat lainnya, jika begitu ini bisa menjadi masalah, barel folio saat ini sangat gelisah saat merenungkan identitas pemuda berambut merah tersebut

'' kirimkan surat kepada Dragsil clan, dan beritahu mereka bahwa anjing mereka mungkin telah di kalahkan, serta selidiki identitas dan asal usul pemuda berambut merah tersebut''

'' ha'i!"

Barel folio tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat matanya melintas dengan tatapan tajam, siapapun pemuda tersebut, tetap tidak akan selamat dari clan folio yang saat ini di dukung oleh Dragsil clan, clan terkuat di kerajaan.

Dan jika pemuda berambut merah tersebut akan mengahalangi rencana besar mereka, maka dari itu tidak peduli siapa dan apa latar belakang pemuda berambut merah tersebut harus mati...

.

.

.

Minsion tuan penguasa tanah feodal, kota yamai

.

Dalam ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan beberapa disain agak mewah, duduk dua orang yang saling berhadapan, mereka memiliki fitur wajah yang agak mirip, keduanya adalah monster tua clan hacate, Hans Hacate dan penguasa kota yamai, Horald Hacate yang juga merupakan ayah dari emi hacate

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang mendiskusikan pendapat serta penanganan gejolak yang saat ini sedang berdering seperti bom waktu di kota yamai

'' hmm.. dragsil clan telah benar benar memulai rencana kudeta mereka terhadap keluarga kerajaan, ini memang informasi yang mengejutkan, mengingat dengan sifat pemimpin clan dragsil saat ini, Rodhalf el dragsil yang terkenal akan ambisiusnya, terlebih lagi mereka telah menetapakn kota yamai sebagai salah satu sayap mereka dengan mendukung keluarga bangsawan clan folio, situasi ini benar benar diluar jangkaun kita ''

Horald hacate memijit keningnya saat memikirkan kembali informasi yang telah dibawa oleh saudarnya, pertama kali mendengar informasi ini, horald sangat terkejut, memang beberapa bulan yang lalu beredar kabar bahwa salah satu dari 4 clan terkuat dalam kerajaan sedang merencanakn kudeta, tapi banyak orang menganggap itu hanya rumor belaka

Dan jika dipikirkan dengan baik baik, pasti dragsil clan adalah tersangka pertama yang ditunjuk, tapi karena kurangnya bukti membuat semua orang mengevaluasi kembali, tapi saat ini horald hacate telah dengan percaya bahwa rumor itu benar dengan bukti dari informasi yang diberikan saudarnya dia telah deng sangat jelas akan situasi saat ini

'' ini memang diluar perkiraan, rumor yang mengatakan tentang salah satu dari 4 clan terkuat berencana untuk menggulingkan keluarga kerajaan itu sepertinya benar dan pasti bukan hanya rumor belaka, tapi yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh hans tua ini adalah dragsil clan berani merencanakan kudeta dan bahkan tidak menganggap 3 clan terkuat lainnya, kesombongan mereka telah benar benar diluar batas ''

Hans hacate membalas perkataan saudaranya, dia juga telah merenungkan masalah ini, bahwa dragsil clan benar benar sombong

Horald hacate dengan lemah menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah saudarnya

'' ini mungkin bukan kesombongan belaka, dragsil clan mungkin memang benar benar memiliki kartu truf mereka sehingga tidak menatap 3 clan lainnya, terlebih lagi keluarga kerajaan saat ini telah benar benar menurun ''

'' tapi tetap saja, walau keluarga kerajaan menurun, mereka tetap masih seekor harimau dengan cakar dan taringnya ''

Horald dan Hans hacate menganggukan kepala mereka bersamaan, mereka berdua juga masih berpikiran sama situasi saat ini memang pertanda akan adanya badai di kerajaan ini

.

'' tapi hans tua, yang membuat penguasa kota ini penasaran adalah pemuda berambut merah yang anda sebutkan sebelumnya, bahwa cukup sulit dipercaya bahwa dia benar benar dapat mengalah anjing dari dragsil clan, tapi apakah anda memang benar benar memeriksa kekuatan sihir ditubuhnya ? ''

Horald hacate dengan tenang mengubah pembicaraan mereka ke topik yang lain saat ini

'' hahh.. horald anda juga tahu bahwa hans tua ini memiliki keterampilan dalam mendeteksi kekuatan seseorang ditubuh mereka, saat itu saya secara pribadi mengunakan kemampuan ini dan tebak apa, pemuda tersebut malah tidak memiliki mana di dalam tubuhnya sama sekali tapi dengan mudah memuntahkan lautan api untuk melawan harta magic level 6, ini benar benar keajaiban ''

'' jika seperti itu, kekuatan yang dimiliki pemuda ini mungkin tidak sesederhana itu, mengapa anda tidak mencoba untuk menariknya kedalam clan ? ''

'' ini juga sudah dilakukan, pemuda itu menolak dengan langsung dan bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin memasuki hal hal yang merepotkan sama sekali, ini hanya membuat orang tua ini frustasi ''

'' hahahahh..anak muda ini memang benar benar menarik, untuk tidak memberi wajah pada orang terkuat dikota yamai seberapa besar kepercayaan yang dimilikinya ''

'' apa yang lucu untuk di tertawakan, ini hanya sifat anak anak muda zaman sekarang apakah anda benar benar tidak tahu! ''

Hans hacate membantah dengan wajah kesal saat melihat saudaranya menertawakan dirinya, dia tidak tahan lagi dengan mendengus dingin hans hacate segera keluar dari ruangan saudaranya dan mengabaikan tawa yang datang dari saudarnya

.

Ruangan itu sekali lagi sepi setelah tawanya berhanti, horald hacate dengan tenang mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela didekatnya dan memandang langit biru yang indah

' Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto ya ?, nama ini sungguh tidak biasa '

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **THANKS**

 **hah.. bulan ini author terlalu sibuk, karena ada urusan penting, jadi mohon maaf karena telat UP,** **juga, karena susah dapet inpirasi author cuma dapet UP satu chapter, karena banyak tekanan author cuma bergantung ama mood aja, hahh... mungkin setelah simulasi akhir bulan ini author usahain biar UP**

 **sekali lagi author minta maaf, dan**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca, mohon di riview yeah...**

 **Chapter selanjutnya:Rank F**


End file.
